Harem Girls
by SilentWhiteRose
Summary: Why doesn't he look at me with those beautiful eyes? Or invite me into his bedchambers? Why am I denied these things when those other girls get it so easily? All I am is his best friend, but I want more. So much more...
1. The Uncomfortable Truth

Hello peoples! Thanks again for making _Blackmail_ a success and now I have a new story out! I will give all reading this a warning and I will not repeat myself later on, so please don't complain and say I didn't warn you all. **This story is mature for sexual content and language.** If you cannot handle that, then don't read. For those of you who can, please enjoy my new story! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm pretty damn sure that every author on this site has to repeat a similar phrase.

* * *

_**Harem Girls**_

Chapter One: The Uncomfortable Truth

It wasn't fair.

Why does he pay attention to those other girls? Those harlots who do nothing but strut their hips, batter their eyes and spread their legs for any handsome man they see.

Unfortunately for me, they have their sights set on Atemu.

My Pharaoh...

my best friend....

and sadly...

the love of my life.

These feelings of mine surfaced the day he became Pharaoh, the day everything went to pot. I was barred from coming to his coronation due to a little accident that occurred a few days prior that involved Atemu risking his life to save me from a rather large cobra. Who knew it was poisonous? He was bitten on his shoulder and I did the only thing I could do. I pulled off his tunic and cape and sucked the poison from his body. Needless to say, everyone blamed me for the incident. Saying that I was careless and rash and needed to put his safety before my own.

And Atemu... he didn't even try to defend me.

I snuck into his party easily though, using an invisibility spell that I had just learnt. I looked around and saw Atemu sitting on the throne that used to be his father's but was his now. What was new however, was the aura of power that surrounded him. Perhaps I was imagining things, but it made him seem strong and attractive... then again, I've always thought he _was _strong and attractive. The other new thing was the glint in his eyes, the glint filled with lust and desire and went in my direction.

Who was he looking at?

I looked behind me and saw the dancers. The way they were moving their bodies along with the music, their elaborate movements with the ribbons, and not to mention their clothes which left nothing to the imagination. I looked down at my own body and felt embarrassed immediately since I was tinier than those dancers. I reverted back at Atemu and realized that those eyes... those beautiful burning eyes of his were aimed at those whores!

How could he?

Tears welled up and began to fall down my cheeks, my entire body was going numb yet was filled with a stabbing pain. I didn't realize it before for so many reasons. I was too busy paying attention to other things, my love for Atemu was blinding me or perhaps the most damning reason of all... I didn't _want _to see it.

I was losing him.

By the end of the night, he would take one or more of those whores back to his chambers to... I shook my head, trying my hardest to block the thoughts. I gasped when I saw one leaving and another would enter and not leave for another few hours. After that, I spent the rest of the night in my room crying. I don't understand what they have that I don't. Sure, they may have very alluring bodies and more sex appeal than I could ever dream to have and more experience in pleasing a man but... I'm his best friend. I know everything about him. I...

Who am I kidding?

Atemu is a man, a beautiful one at that. He doesn't want to waste his time with me, he'd rather have those dancers. After all... I am me and I can give him nothing but me. What hope do I have in winning his love?

() () () () () () () () ()

Atemu laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling in boredom. His coronation was what he thought it would be but the celebration afterwards was dull, to him at least. The one thing that would have made it better was if Mana was there, at least he would be able to stand it better. Then again, he had loads of fun during the night but all those girls were much too eager and Atemu didn't seem to have enjoyed it as much as he thought he would. "Hm, I should probably get out of bed before they all think I died." He stood from his bed and stopped when he faced his dresser.

There it was.

His father's crown, which was now his. Atemu picked it up hesitantly and smiled sadly when he remembered how he used to swipe it from his father's head and pretend he was Pharaoh. The times of when he was younger were his fondest memories, especially those that involved his father and the time they had spent together. However, his father was dead and he was no longer Prince but Pharaoh.

The time for pretend was over.

He placed the crown on his head, his bangs being pushed up away from his eyes. _I will be a great Pharaoh, like father. Even better, I will surpass you. Just watch me. _Atemu finished dressing and opened the door to leave his room, but stopped when he saw her standing in his doorway. A smile graced his features and this smile belonged to her alone. "Good morning Mana. Did you want something?"

_Just you._

"Nope. Um, I just wanted to see the new Pharaoh." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug which he returned. This kind of affection was normal between them, the only kind that was particularly allowed. But now, these hugs pained her more and more because she knew the new Pharaoh... Atemu was holding other women.

He let her out of his arms and brushed aside her bangs to show off her eyes to him. "I really wish you could've come to my coronation, it might have been more fun."

Mana laughed nervously, remembering the reason why she wasn't allowed to go in the first place. "Again, I'm very sorry about the cobra and everything."

"Don't worry about that, it wasn't your fault. Now, why don't you and I have breakfast in the courtyard?"

"You sure I'm allowed to?"

"If you are with me, then yes. I'll tell the servants to serve us there." Atemu walked ahead and Mana followed after him.

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana ate as she normally did, stuffing whatever she could in her mouth while Atemu watched and didn't eat as much as her. He hated eating alone and her being with him made it less lonely. Being part of the royal family was never easy, considering that everyone he knew either served him out of loyalty for the Gods or because of the power his family had. Mana was one of the few that liked him for him and not for the crown that was resting upon his head. "You know if you eat too much, you'll become fat and not be able to bear many children."

She dropped the food in her hand and blushed as the mention of children came out of his mouth. "How is that any of your business?!"

He laughed and leaned against one of the pillars. "Everyone's business is mine. My job is to make the people happy and you happen to be part of that. If you don't wish to follow my advice, then don't. Just don't come crying to me when you break the very stone you sit upon." Her eye twitched in anger and knew that this sarcasm was Atemu's way of provoking her and so far, it was working perfectly.

"I'm not taking your advice at all. It's really rude to say something like that." Mana pushed the food away and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. _Why can't he keep stuff like that to himself?! _

Atemu dropped his food plate next to hers and placed his hand on her chin, turning her face towards his. "You're right, that was very rude and I'm sorry. I just want to look out for you, that's all." She tilted her head up and her eyes met his. One of the things she loved about him were his eyes. Those burning blood eyes of his scared most people but not her. To her, they were warm and comforting... like him.

"Pharaoh!" Both he and Mana turned to find Seto and Mahado standing there. "Pharaoh, there is some business for you to attend to. Come with me at once." Seto's tone was serious, as usual. Mana was sure he never showed any other kind of tone around anyone.

Suddenly, the Pharaoh's touch was no longer on her and she saw him stand up and leave with Priest Seto. "Well Mana, now that they're gone we should probably start your le-... Mana?" Mahado looked at her and could only see the tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did Pharaoh say something to you?"

She shook her head and blinked the tears back. "No, of course not!" She denied in her cheerful voice and laughed; a sign she was lying and he knew this. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm your guardian Mana, if there's something on your mind I should be the first you tell. So come on, tell me what's wrong."

That was the thing about Mahado. For as long as she could remember, Mahado was there for her if she needed advice about anything. Even if it was the most trivial of things, he listened to what she had to say. "Well, it's um... I uh..." _I'm not sure he'll like this though._ A long sigh escaped her and she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm in love."

Mahado's face lit up with happiness and surprise as he heard those words coming from his apprentice's mouth. "Really?!" She nodded slowly, trying not to look at him. "Who's the lucky man that's won your heart? No wait, let me figure it out. Um... does he live outside or inside the palace?"

"Inside."

A sigh of relief swept through him. If she had fallen for a peasant, he wouldn't be sure of what he would do. "Alright, is he a military man?"

"No."

"So he's an official?"

Mana really had to think about that. "Yeah, I would say he's of very high status."

_Very high, eh?_ If it was very high, that would mean the royal court and there were seven suspects including him. "Is he young or old?"

"Young."

_Rules out Shimon and Aknadin. Gods, if it __**was **__them... _Mahado shook those thoughts out of his head, not even wanting to think about that. Now he had to think of another elimination process. "Now you say young, do you mean closer to your age or at least 10 years older?"

_He's really bad at this, isn't he? _"Closer to my age." _Atemu is about 3 years older than me. _

Two suspects were now eliminated and that left him, Seto, and Atemu. "Is he nice to you?"

"I would say so."

_Well, that leaves me and Ate.... oh gods no! Please say it isn't... _"Mana, please say you're in love with me." She took her head off his shoulder and stared down at the ground. His eyes widened in shock.

Utter and complete shock.

"Can you just say something?"

"...The Pharaoh?! Mana, have you lost your damn mind?! H-h-he's the Pharaoh, a-a-a God! How could you have possibly have-"

Mana cut him off. "I don't know! It's just... the more I'm around him the more I want him. I love him so much, it's just not fair! He holds those other girls, those... those... whores without a second thought and all I get is a little hug! Why Mahado? It doesn't... make sense." Mahado could hear the breaking in her voice and knew she was serious about her feelings for him. He pulled her closer until she was crying right on his shoulder, his fingers running through her hair to calm her down.

"Mana, I don't find that fair either but it's not your place to say those things." Mahado heard her sobs slowly come to a halt and he knew what he would tell would just about break her heart. "He can do what he wants, including sleep with whomever he chooses. It may be frustrating for you, but that's the truth. He's not a child, he's a man. And at his age, he should already be married with children. But he's not and he has to start. It's his responsibility, whether you like it or not."

() () () () () () () () ()

I knew all that already, but it hurt to just hear it like that. Atemu and I practically live in different worlds. He was blessed by the Gods to get everything his heart desires and I...

_... _just get heart-broken by his very gaze.

* * *

Okay, I think this is a good part to stop at. I'm gonna try to be as historically accurate as I can with this (since I'm taking AP History, it'll be pretty easy haha) and I know for a fact that Pharaohs had multiple women so I'm using that. Oh and if a reviewer named **Sunita **is reading this I didn't get your e-mail address. You have to space it out like (my email yahoo .com) or something like that. Well, tell me how this went! Review please!


	2. Friends

AGH! I'M LIVING A NIGHTMARE! My computer broke down and the files won't open! Goddamn it! Um, please keep reading while I complain about the meltdown that I'm having.

* * *

Chapter Two: Friends

She ignored me again.

Actually, it's been like this for the past few days and it's driving me insane. Mana won't look me in the eye anymore. She just… gives me this odd stare as though she's trying to tell me something.

I can't really understand what she wants.

I hope she doesn't feel guilty about that snake incident, it was my choice to save her but I regret not standing up for her while she was getting blamed for what happened. I was sick in bed, I hardly had any strength.

That's not it though. I know it isn't.

Nowadays, she's actually going to her lessons instead of skipping and spending time with me. I know I did something to make her mad, but I'm not sure what.

I wish she'd tell me. It's driving me insane that I don't know anything. That I don't know what's bothering her and what's worse, I can't do anything to help her.

Please Mana, why can't you trust me?

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Concentrate Mana, concentrate. Focus all your energy on this. All your thoughts on this. Come on Mana, concentrate!" Mana closed her eyes and released as much energy as she could, hoping for something big to happen. "Open your eyes."

She did as instructed and smiled widely as the table in front of her levitated in mid-air. "Oh gods, I did it!" Mana jumped around joyfully, happy that she finally got the spell right. "I can't believe it worked! I can levitate objects now! YAY!"

"Mana, come on now. Don't get so excited over a table. There are many more levels to conquer, but good job. I'm proud of you." Mana blushed slightly and sat down, realizing how worn out she felt. "Listen, um…why don't you go rest for a while? You should be feeling pretty tired after all that. So go on and I'll bring you something to eat in a bit." Mana nodded and walked out of the courtyard to her own room, but stood against the wall when she saw Priest Seto and that one peasant girl… Kisara together.

"Seto…" Kisara moaned slightly as Seto nibbled at her neck. "We… not here. Wha-What if someone comes?" She whispered lowly as she pushed him away softly.

He chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace. "How many times do I have to tell you? No one comes around here at this hour."

"But-"

"No buts'." He interrupted her and kissed her fully on the lips and Mana backed away slowly, deciding to go the long way to her room. On the way there, all she could think of was Atemu and Seto and how different they were even thought they were blood-related.

Atemu is nice to her.

Seto isn't.

Seto is constantly serious.

Atemu isn't.

However, there was one thing Seto did that Mana very deeply wished that Atemu did.

Seto was faithful to Kisara. He had chosen one woman to love and to hold in his arms.

Unfortunately, Atemu didn't.

This was the one time she hoped Atemu would be like Seto. In reality, that would never happen and Mana would just have to learn to live with it.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Yes My Pharaoh, did you want to see me?" Mahado bowed and kept his head low.

"Arise Mahado, it's a little late for formalities don't you think?" Mahado stood up and chucked under his breath. "Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Mahado nodded. "Anything, Your Majesty. Just name it."

Atemu sighed and leaned back against his couch. "Could you bring Mana here?"

"Now?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice since it was rather late for Mana to go into his room for just a friendly chit-chat.

"Yes, go get her." Atemu gave him an odd look since Mahado didn't really question him when he asked him for anything. Mahado bowed again and left the room, his face reddening by the moment.

He made his way to Mana's room, trying to figure out how to say the Pharaoh's words without it sounding wrong. But then again, considering the time at night it was and Atemu's recent actions, his intentions were probably less than innocent. _Damn it, why do I have to this?_ After some time, he had reached his apprentice's room and he stood outside of it, still thinking of how to word it. _Well, she'll probably be happy either way._ Mahado let out a heavy sigh and knocked on the door. "Come in." Mana's voice was slightly muffled as he entered the room. "Evening Mahado. Um, whatever it was I didn't do it."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. I came for a… favor."

"Oh." Mana scratched her head as she stood out of bed and yawned lowly. "Can it wait until morning?"

Mahado shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "Um… he um… I…" His face was burning as the words were tangled within his throat. This was not remotely easy for him, not at all. "Atemu um… Pharaoh…" Her attention was caught as her friend's name was mentioned. "… asked me to… oh gods, why me?"

"What is it?" Mana yelled, slightly annoyed that Mahado wouldn't tell her a thing about Atemu or at least finish his sentences.

"The Pharaoh… wantsyouinhischambers! There, I said it!" Mahado blurted out, knowing it was harder than what he originally thought.

Her eyes widened as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Atemu wants to… see me, now?" Mahado nodded and Mana squealed happily. "Okay, um… tell him I'll be there in a few moments." He left her room quickly, closing the door behind him. _Oh gods! He's inviting me to his chambers! At night!_ Her heart pounded loudly as she grabbed a brush and combed out the knots in her hair. Atemu had invited her to his room before, but that was back when they were kids and all they did was played around under the covers with magic or tell scary stories. But this… was a dream come true. Mana grabbed the sweet-smelling oil, dabbing some of it on her neck and chest area. Her nightgown was good enough, as it showed off her long legs and the curves of her body. Mana gave one last squeal of excitement/nervousness and left her room.

() () () () () () () () () ()

There was a soft knock on his door and Atemu walked over to it and opened the door, smiling at who it was. "There you are. I was wondering what was taking you."

"I um, well…"

"Doesn't matter." He chuckled and opened the door wider. "Come on in." Mana entered and heard the echo of the door shutting, the noise making her heart pound even louder. "You okay?" Atemu asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You seem kind of… tense."

She shook her head, moving away from his touch and leaned back against the wall. "No, I'm fine. Just uh…" Mana decided to change the subject quickly in order to cover up her anxiety. "What did you need?"

"… Could you sit down on the bed?"

Mana did as he asked and sat on the edge of the bed, barely even on it. Atemu sat on the bed too and pulled her toward him, causing her to fall beneath him. _Oh gods, we're really gonna…_ "You smell really nice."

"Um… thank you."

"You're shaking. Are you cold? I could get you an extra blanket if you need." Mana shook her head and stared up at his eyes, trying to calm her body.

"N-No, I'm fine." It was hard to hide how nervous she was, but she was doing rather well or at least she thought.

Atemu sighed and got off of Mana, sitting beside her and pushed his fingers up his bangs. "I don't think I can do this." The doubt in his voice was written all over his face and Mana didn't know how to react. She was both surprised and confused by what he was saying. "I mean, I know its happening but I'm just… scared you know. Everything's changing and-"

Mana pushed herself against him, causing him to fall back on the bed with her. "I-I know. I know what you're feeling and I'm really scared too but," she raised her head up and locked eyes with him, "change is a good thing. Especially this kind of change." Mana gulped nervously as Atemu wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped over so they were on their sides.

A small chuckle was heard through the room and Mana was happy to hear that. "You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you? But I don't think I can be Pharaoh."

_Wait… what?_

"I mean, how can I surpass my dad or even be as good as him?"

_He… called me…_

"Everyone's expecting me to be even better."

_Into his room…_

"There's no way I'm ready for this."

_Not to make love to me but…_

"But I suppose if you really believe I am, maybe I can do this."

_TO TALK!_

Mana's heart sank as the realization dawned on her. Atemu wasn't interested in being with her at all, but just for a pep talk. The last time she did so was the night of the former Pharaoh's death.

() () () () () () () () () ()

_Atemu laid on the bed, hugging the pillow tightly and not bothering to block the tears that rained down his face. His father was dead, the one person he loved more than anyone in the world had left to the afterlife and he was left alone. Not only that, he was to follow his father's footsteps and become the next Pharaoh._

_However, he was unprepared and would have to take that role as soon as his father was buried which would be very soon. "Atemu…?"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed loudly and buried his face into his sheets, not wanting anyone to see how disgraceful he looked. There was no way he was letting anyone in, especially now. Suddenly, he felt a warm touch on his back and that put his anger into overdrive. "I SAID-"_

"_Atemu it's me, Mana." He stopped the start of rant and wiped away the trails of tears on his face and the ones that attempted to escape his eyes. "Do you want some company?"_

_Atemu shook his head vigorously and clawed at the pillow in his grip. "You should go, I um… I d-don't really… uh, w-want to…" His words were jumbled and clumsy, his usual energetic blood eyes were puffy and full of sadness and his body shook from the emotions running up and down his body. Her heart went out to him as she pulled him into a tight embrace and Atemu couldn't hold it in for much longer as the tears streamed down his face and he cried on his friend's shoulder. "W-What am I gonna do Mana? I can't rule like father, I'm not ready for this! There's just no way that I…"_

"_Shut up Atemu!" That was one of the very few times Mana was so cross with him. "You'll be great, I know you will. To lose someone you love hurts, I know that pain but I know you very well Atemu. And this is something that you'll get through. It's not gonna be easy, that's for sure but I'm here for you. After all, we're friends."_

() () () () () () () () () ()

She stayed with him the whole night and didn't leave him for one second. It seemed Atemu was looking for the same comfort as that night. "Would you stay with me tonight? I mean, you don't have to but… I would really appreciate it."

_I should say no. I should absolutely refuse and go to my room. That's what I should definitely do._

Mana gave him a soft smile and curled up closer to him, enjoying the heat radiating from his body and feeling his heart beat gently. "Of course I will." She should've said no, but this was a chance to be near him and however painful it was… this would be as close as they would get.

Atemu grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them, holding her close to him. "Mana, you are the best friend a person can ask for. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Everything that he had said just then broke her heart in so many ways. But this was reality. They could be nothing more than friends.

() () () () () () () () () ()

I don't really know how late at night it was when I woke up, but it was very late and Mana was fast asleep in my arms. It was the oddest feeling, but for the first time in days, I felt happy. Genuinely happy.

In fact, the closeness of our bodies and her soft breathing was causing my own body to react slightly. I can't do anything to her though. I absolutely refuse to do something like that to her.

More importantly though, she's talking to me again. I guess she got over whatever I did to make her mad. I still wonder what that is, but it can't be that important at all. What is though is that we're still friends and us being this close together is the proof.

* * *

Man, I am gonna lose my mind if my files don't start working. That would be the whole reason why I didn't update last week. Half the chapter was typed out and I had to retype it all, plus finish it. I'm just really glad I wrote it all down on paper. Anyways, Atemu is very dense haha. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Review please!


	3. Dancers

Okay, I might as well say this right now before I forget. I don't hate Anzu/Tea (whatever you want to call her) at all! And even though Teana is her "Egyptian counterpart", that is NOT canon so therefore I can twist that character as much as I want haha. So to all you Anzu/Tea lovers out there, I am NOT bashing her I just need a character. Alright, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Three: Dancers

I hate them all.

Every single last one of them.

It's not that I'm jealous of them, what's there to be jealous about? I mean, besides being far more _developed_ than I am and getting the Pharaoh's attention with little effort and… I'm **not** jealous.

Most of the dancers aren't entirely horrid, I mean… it's not like I wanna be friends with them or anything like that but… I can stand the sight of them for a very short amount of time. However, there's one that deserves the name "whore" in every sense.

Teana.

Out of all the dancers, I hate her the most and to make matters worse… she's Atemu's favorite.

His favorite!

She's a horrible person; mean, cruel, vicious and every other horrible word that I can think of. Worst of all, she knows about my feelings for him and she taunts me. Every chance she gets, that bitch brags about whatever Atemu and her did.

I don't get it. WHY her?

Is she really all that better than me?

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana leaned against the stone walls, tired from her lessons and ready to sleep right then and there. But alas, it was almost lunchtime and she was more hungry than anything. _Boy, what I wouldn't kill for some lamb right now._ Mana pushed herself back up, remembering that etiquette doesn't allow a lady to show off how tired she was. _No one's even around._ "Hey, Mana!"

She glanced to her side and saw Shada coming her way. "Afternoon Shada, is lunch ready yet?"

He nodded and gave a slight smile. "Actually, it is ready. Come, you can walk with me." Mana felt a little less tired now as she ran over to Shada's side and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Shada didn't mind the added weight to his arm as much since he knew the girl was probably rather tired and after knowing her for so long, he was used to the clinging. As they made their way down the hall, Mana gabbed about her lessons since he was curious to know how that was turning out. "So pretty much, I'm advancing pretty quickly."

"That's good Mana; actually it's more of an improvement. I suppose you've finally learned some discipline and realized that your studies are very important. Right?"

She let out a loose chuckle. "Yeah, something like that." _I don't think they need to know my true encouragement._ As they got further, another woman appeared and now Mana wished she went off in some other direction. At least then, she wouldn't have to look at what was coming her way.

The woman stopped in front of them and flipped her shoulder-length brown hair. "Well, if it isn't Mana dear. I haven't seen you for a while; training must be really busy, eh?"

Mana tried not to show off how annoyed she was already by her mere appearance. She put on her best fake smile and decided to just grin and bear the next few minutes. "Teana, what are doing in this section of the palace? Dancers don't usually come around here."

Teana let out a haughty giggle that only served to irritate her more. "I'm just walking around to get rid of this soreness. The Pharaoh was rather energetic last night, but I'm sure you know how that feels."

_I HATE HER!_

"Oops, I forgot. You're still a virgin. No wonder the Pharaoh doesn't want you in his bed, he only likes experienced women. And look at yourself; you have the body of a child." Mana growled lowly and released her grip on Shada only to hold on to her wand tighter. "Look at the bright side; you won't stay a virgin forever. Maybe if you get your Master drunk enough, he'll mistake you for Isis."

"That's it!" Mana tried to lunge at her but Shada held her back. "Let me go Shada!"

"Teana, you have said more than enough. Even if you are Pharaoh's preferred, Mana is of higher rank than you and you will respect her."

The girl bowed mockingly and walked away, Mana screaming and struggling still. "Damn her! I'll kill her! No, I'll turn her into a toad! No, **worse**! I'll turn her into an old woman!" _Being old and ugly is worse than being a toad anyway!_ Once Shada was sure Teana was out of sight and Mana wasn't bent on going after her, he released the teen from his grip. "Why did you stop me? I could've taken her on!"

He flicked her forehead and she clutched onto it, covering up the reddening spot. "Mana, control yourself. Do you really think turning her into an old hag would have made things better?"

"It would make me feel better." She muttered under her breath.

"That's **not **the point. You're too old to be making childish arguments like that, she's just trying to get a rise out of you. Just don't let her get to you." _Easier for you to say, she's not taunting you at every chance._ "Mana, do you understand me?" Mana nodded and sighed deeply, loosening her grip on her wand and holding back onto Shada's arm.

"I'll… _try_ to ignore her. But please don't tell Master Mahado about that. I'll probably get into trouble." The thought of having to suffer re-reading the spell books with no breaks for two days was enough to scare her, especially since Mahado had warned her about her interactions with Teana.

Shada patted her head and laughed lowly. "I won't. And besides, you probably _could've_ taken her on."

() () () () () () () () ()

How much longer do I have to subject to this torture?

At dinnertime, there they were again. Enticing the Pharaoh again with the intricate movements and colorful ribbons and their stupid translucent clothes, this is not fair! I can see his stare again, going toward Teana with lust… I wish I could just take dinner to my room so I wouldn't have to watch this. Every few minutes, I have to blink back the tears that threaten to fall.

Mahado can see how troubled I am, but he can't do anything. After all, the only one that can send the dancers away would be Atemu and he enjoys them… a lot more than he should.

Why did I have to fall in love with him? Even if we were together, there is no way he would be faithful to me. Hell, Seto is more likely to say _Have a pleasant day _and actually mean it before that ever happens.

If I had fallen for someone like Mahado, my heart would be settled. He's considerate, respectful, handsome… pretty much anything a girl would want. But no, I want Atemu and he wants whatever girl can strip the most.

That isn't even the worst part.

After dinner was over, which seemed like an eternity to me, Pharaoh retired for the evening but not before whispering something in Teana's ear. I didn't have to listen to know what he said to her. Before leaving, she winked in my direction.

WINKED!

I ran back to my room, ready to cry on my pillow for having this cruelty placed on me. But then, I stopped and realized something very important. Something that I should have seen a lot earlier.

I'm crying too much.

I wiped away my tears and that's when it hits me like a ton of bricks.

If I want the Pharaoh… Atemu to know my feelings and hopefully return them, then I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

* * *

Alright, um… finally I'm done with the impossible chapters!! Okay, right now lemme explain what's going on. Atemu is a man-whore, Teana is just a whore and Mana is gonna do something drastic. What though, I won't say. Man, the next one is gonna be fun to write haha. Review please!


	4. I Want You

Oh, this is just too much fun! Um, this is where the '**M**' element of the story kicks in and that means… yeah, that stuff. I'm not spoiling it haha. And by the way, I have to say this… POWDERPUFF FOOTBALL IS SOO FUN!! I hate practicing in 100+ degree weather though. Okay, read on and keep in mind that this fan-girl doesn't own a nickel of Yu-Gi-Oh! **(Warning: Mature content up ahead)

* * *

**

Chapter Four: I Want You

Are girls… always like this?

Do they just switch from not talking to you to being nice then go back to ignoring you?

If that's how it is with all girls, that's much too frustrating. No, wait… it can't be all girls. The only one I know that acts, or has been doing so recently, is Mana. When did this happen? First she ignores me and focuses on her studies, then we spent the night together and she talks to me again. And now… is she possessed?

Now whenever I get a chance to talk to her, she runs off and says she's busy with her studies or chores or… feminine issues, something along those lines. I think Mana's having an affair with Mahado.

Actually, that would make sense. She has been hanging around him a lot lately, and not just for her lessons which she is so diligent about attending nowadays. I tried asking him what was wrong with her, but he just keeps telling me the same thing.

_Ask her yourself._

Does he think I haven't tried that?

That entire option would be **very** easy if she wasn't avoiding me like a plague! Then again, if he was having an affair with her he wouldn't tell me what's wrong with her.

I don't know why, but… the thought of Mahado holding Mana like that makes me…

Feel…

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana flipped through her spell book faster, focusing her attention on nothing around her but only to find a certain spell. For the past few days, she had cleared five different books to look for that specific one but so far had no such luck. _AGH! Why are there so many spells? I mean, really! I doubt Master Mahado knows all of these even._ As she turned the pages effortlessly, a smile beamed on her face as she suspected that this spell was the right one. Mana peered over her shoulder and glanced around to make sure the space around the room and halls surrounding were empty as well. What she was about to do would get her into so much trouble, but it would be worth it if it worked.

She gripped the corner of the page and the part where it connected with the rest of the book and ripped it straight out of the bindings. _I'm as good as dead if Mahado finds out._ She folded up the papyrus paper into a tiny square and tucked it away safely under her hat. "Mana?"

She jumped nervously and dropped the spell book. "Oh um… hi Master Mahado. I was just uh… tidying up. Yeah that's it, tidying up." Mana chuckled and picked up the fallen contents.

Mahado shook his head and walked over to her, helping her pick up everything. "What are you doing here? I have no lessons planned for you today, so I see no reason for you to be down here."

"Oh, well I…" For the few hours that she was down there, she hadn't bothered to think of what her excuse would be in case she was seen. "You know me, just trying to get ahead." Mana laughed it off, hoping to ward off his suspicion.

Unfortunately, that only increased it. "I do know you Mana, and that's the problem right now. You **never** try to get ahead." Mahado stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently and giving her 'the glare'.

_I'm in trouble._

"What's up with you these days?" Mana stood up as well and lowered her head, ready to hear the rest of Mahado's lecture. "You're actually listening to what I have to say, coming to your lessons and seeming to be willing to work at your studies."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

He scoffed. "I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but for you it isn't. Something's bothering you and everyone can see it very plainly. Now, I consider myself to be like a brother to you. And as the closest thing you have to a family, I demand to know what the problem is." Mahado hardly ever used that 'brother and family' line on her, only when it was serious. And apparently to him, this was serious enough. He had already figured that the problem with her was most likely Atemu. Ever since Mana had confided in him about her love for the Pharaoh, her attitude changed. "Look, if you're studying to get ahead that's fine. But if it's to avoid Pharaoh, that's not a good-"

Mana shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm not avoiding him. Well, at first I was but right now… is it such a crime that I wanna know more?" Mahado blinked in confusion, not sure if what she was saying was true or not. _I could pour a truth serum down her throat, but she would probably never talk to me again after that._

"… I guess not."

She smiled and put the spell book back on the table and skipped out of the room, leaving Mahado even more confused than when he had entered. As soon as Mana was a safe distance from the laboratory, she pulled the little papyrus square from her hat and unfolded it. This had to be planned carefully and she wanted to accomplish it tonight because she felt that if more time passed, her mind-set might change. It was still early and all the practice she had attended would make learning this high level spell much easier.

_Paralyzing Submission…_

() () () () () () () () ()

For the first time in a few days, Atemu had decided not to call any of the dancers to his bedroom. Tonight, he wanted to read over the declarations Seto had given him and hopefully relax after he was done with all of them. His head began to droop a bit while he was reading through the third one and a loud yawn came out of him. Maybe he should take a little break but he knew from watching his father that the longer you wait, the more work there seems to be. Suddenly, a loud tapping noise was heard on the other side of the door. Atemu ignored it at first, thinking it was one of the dancers and hoped that not coming to open the door would give them the hint. However, the tapping became more persistent and frequent to the point where he had to do something. Atemu stood from his chair and walked to the door in a huff, already very much annoyed with whoever the visitor was. "What the hell do…?" His voice trailed off as he saw it was Mana standing before him.

"Evening Atemu. Um, sorry for disturbing you but I didn't think you would be in such a bad mood."

"Sorry, I thought it was someone else. Actually, I'm not really in an entertaining mood. I am kinda busy, so hurry it up."

Mana tucked her hair behind her ear nervously and fidgeted, determined to go through with it. "Well… I um… I… wanted to… show you a spell I learned."

Atemu raised a brow in disbelief. "A spell? It seriously cannot wait until morning?" Mana shook her head and he sighed heavily, opening the door wider for her to come in. _Well, there goes my relaxation._ Atemu stood against the frame of the door and Mana stood across from him, neither saying nor doing anything. "Go ahead. Show me this marvelous spell that cannot wait."

"Before that…" Mana licked her lips and gripped her wand tighter. "Could you sit on the bed?"

"Why?" He was happy that she was talking to him again, but the annoyance in his voice came from what he thought to be a silly request. Atemu sighed in defeat and sat on the bed, waiting for Mana to do her spell.

However, she hadn't done anything yet. "Would you lie down with your arms at your sides?"

"… What kind of spell is this?" Atemu's tone showed off his confusion and Mana said nothing to him, just softening the gleam in her eyes. He sighed again and laid back, with his arms at his sides… just like how she wanted.

Mana smiled and held her wand in front of her, using her energy and murmuring a soft incantation as a bright reddish light surrounded the end of the wand and hovered over Atemu. Her soft whispers stopped and the light surrounding him vanished. "Okay, now get up."

_What was that about?_ As Atemu tried to raise his body up, a sharp pain ran through him as though stones were holding down his arms and legs. He tried again and bit his lip when the same pain came back. Each time he tried, his energy seemed to be drained. "Okay, why can't I get up?" She blinked, not knowing what else to do until she realized that her spell had worked. "Is this the spell?" Mana nodded and Atemu laughed lowly as he decided not to try and get up again, seeing as his energy was almost gone. "Great spell, really it is. Now, can you remove it?"

Mana smirked and dropped her wand, climbing onto the bed and over his body. "Atemu, I'm nervous enough with you tied down as it is." _What?!_ His mind was in frenzy as she kissed his lips softly and her hands moved down the sides of his body. He wanted to struggle, to push her off and stop her but his body was so heavy. There was nothing he could do.

"Get off of me! Now! I-I… stop it!" He groaned as her lips went down to his neck and started nibbling and sucking at his skin. Mana straddled his hips and grabbed the dagger at his side, pulling it out of its sheath and pressing it against his chest. Atemu gulped hesitantly and chuckled nervously. "L-Listen um, Mana… you uh don't have to do s-something crazy. Just-"

The dagger ripped through his tunic in half, revealing his tanned chest to her. Mana licked her lips and ran her fingertips across his skin, feeling him shudder from her touch. She chuckled and lowered her lips down to his chest, planting soft kisses on his skin. Everything she was doing was causing a reaction from him, whether he liked it or not.

This was all very new to her, but her fears weren't enough to stop her actions as she started moving her hips and grinding against him slowly but soon went faster. Beads of sweat began to form at his brow as his breathing hastened and his low groans were audible, a sign of how much he was enjoying what his friend was doing to him. "Atemu…" Mana moaned his name softly while her fingers stopped at his hips and pulled up his kiln.

Atemu however, was trying to protest as much as he could. "M-Mana, s-s-stop! Shit…" That proved to be more difficult than he would have thought as more pain shot through his body.

"Don't you like this?"

"NO!" He blurted out without thinking and his eyes widened as she looked down and saw how much he _wasn't_ enjoying it. She smiled and gripped his hardened member, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"I think," she chuckled as she unfastened the straps to her dress, "you're lying to me Atemu." Her dress was falling, leaving her bare chest revealed to him. She blushed once she saw the lust intensifying in his eyes. _He… wants me._ Mana leaned down and nibbled on his ear, her breasts pressed against his chest as well. Atemu bit his bottom lip, trying to gain back control of his body but was failing miserably. "I'll be yours tonight." She whispered into his ear and started moving her hips again.

_Mine?_

"You'll be my first Atemu…"

_FIRST?!_

As she moved her hips to a point where he was about to enter her, Atemu somehow overcame the pain and grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her over. Mana shook as she was now beneath him, surprised that he was able to move at all. He panted heavily and held onto her arms tighter, leaning down until their lips were less than an inch away.

He got off of her and was turned away from her. "Go."

That simple word with the emotionless tone he used broke her in two and clutched onto her dress, running out of his room with tears streaming down her face. Luckily, no one saw her and she made it to her room and locked it. _It didn't work. None of it. Why doesn't he want me like those dancers?! I did the same thing as them, and he still didn't want me! WHY?!_ Now she felt empty, and all she could feel now was the coldness in his word.

() () () () () () () () ()

There I am, lying on my bed with my over-heated body.

I honestly cannot believe what just happened between Mana and me. She tried to… we almost… How pathetic, I can't even get my head wrapped around that fact. Even right now, my body reacts just from thinking about it.

What's worse, I actually liked it. Hell, I'm glad I told her to leave at that moment otherwise I might have…

I couldn't do that to her, I just couldn't. If I had made her mine, she would be tied to me forever. Mana would never be able to leave me, even if she wanted to. I know it hurts her when I'm with those other girls, but if I don't then my want for Mana can't be held back that well. I want her so much but I can't have her.

To think… she wants me as well.

How cruel fate is.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, but the last scene was really hard to write!! Well, that's what Mana did and if why he rejected her made no sense to you now it will flater on. Review please!


	5. Stay Away

Well, I'm glad about how much everyone liked the last chapter and I pretty much knew you'd all be shocked by that haha. Oh, and I'm gonna have a new character show up in the next chapter. Anyone care to guess who? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Five: Stay Away

I want to die.

No, dying would be too easy. I want to crawl into a tiny hole in the middle of the desert where no one would find me and never see the light of day again. This is worse than any kind of humiliation I've ever had to endure before. At least then it was over childish things that could be easily forgotten or laugh it off, but this…

This is worse than anything.

I threw myself at him, acted like a complete slut and did those uncomfortable things just so I could get his love. It was all for nothing though. Atemu doesn't want me, he outright rejected me. I feel like such a fool, I don't even want to look at myself anymore.

I remember when I was younger; mother told me love was the sweetest thing a person could have. It even equaled the power of the Gods. And when I found the man I would love; only happiness would spread through my body.

However, she never mentioned the pain that came along with it when the one you love doesn't return your feelings.

It's worse than death.

() () () () () () () () ()

Atemu pushed around the food in his plate over and over again, not bothering to actually eat any of it since his appetite was practically non-existent. "My Pharaoh?" Atemu brought his head up and stared right at Seto. "Is your food not adequate enough for you?"

"No, it's fine. It's just… Well, it's nothing I suppose." Seto nodded and went back to his own meal. There was no possible way he could tell any of them why he was so distracted. He had been up the whole night since everytime he tried to sleep; the events of the other night came clear in his head.

"Hey Mahado, where's Mana?" Shada's words cut like a dagger straight through him. Why did he have to mention her? "Is she not up yet?"

Mahado shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure. She might have overslept; I'll go check on her."

"Just drop it." Atemu's calm and straight voice shocked them all. Usually at breakfast, Atemu and Mana would be off in their own little world and if either of them was ever late to the meal, neither would say those words. Needless to say, Mahado ignored the Pharaoh's command and went off to his apprentice's room.

() () () () () () () () ()

_5,249…_ That's how many little dots Mana counted that were on the stone floor. She must have counted it at least five times already, but she really didn't care how boring the task actually was. Anything was better than leaving her room and going to the dining hall and meeting his eyes.

Especially after last night.

The act itself wasn't what made her embarrassed and depressed, but the fact that he rejected her after she exposed herself to him was the issue. Maybe it was because she was tiny?

Was she ugly?

Or perhaps… it was because of her inexperience. Teana was right, Atemu didn't like virgins and his words were proof of that. Either way, she wasn't coming out of her room until the whole thing was forgotten.

A series of knocks were heard on the door followed by an unsure voice. "Mana? Are you awake?" Mahado went looking for her, meaning he was going to drag her out of her room willing or not. "Hey, open the door right now." This was the time to consider her options and there were only two. Either do as she was told and open the door so he can drag her off to breakfast quickly and quietly or she doesn't open the door and he breaks it down instead, and then drags her off not so quickly and quietly.

"Go away!" She chose the latter.

_What is up with this girl?_ "I'm giving you till the count of three and if this door is not open by then, I will break it down. Mana, did you hear?"

"I don't care!"

He gasped in surprise and must have froze for nearly a second before returning to reality. _Fine, if that's how she wants it!_ Mahado backed up a bit and spread his feet apart, getting ready to force it open. He ran right into it, shoulder first and the door swung open. "Listen here girl, when I say 'open the door' I expect you to listen to me. Now come along, your food is getting cold."

Mana hugged her pillow closer and shook her head vigorously. "Let it! I'm not leaving my room."

Mahado brushed his chin, thinking about the situation now. "Give me one valid reason why."

Telling the truth was not an option and a good excuse was out of reach since her head was pounding from the crying she had been doing. Something was better than nothing though. "… I'm not hungry." As it turned out, that excuse wasn't good enough as Mahado lifted her up and holstered her over his shoulder. "No, Mahado! Put me down!!"

"You want to act like a child; I'll treat you like one." Throughout the whole way to the main hall, Mana struggled with great effort causing Mahado to almost drop her a couple of times. "Mana, its just breakfast. I'm sure you can stomach some food."

Unbeknownst to him, Mana wasn't all that worried about the food. But every step closer to the main hall was a step closer to the Pharaoh and she knew instead of a happy and warm gaze, those blood eyes would be cold and full of anger. Worse yet, it would be just for her.

() () () () () () () () ()

"NO, PLEASE LEMME GO!"

"IF I HADN'T DONE THAT YET, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO THAT NOW?!"

"MAHADO PLEASE!"

"MANA, SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared as the screams came closer and louder, and all thought the same thing. _What is going on?_

"I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"STOP MOVING! MY SHOULDER'S ACHING ENOUGH!"

"IF I'M NOT ON IT, THEN IT WON'T HURT!"

"STOP BEING A SMART-ASS!"

Atemu stood from his seat and bit his lip, knowing they were approaching rather quickly. But he couldn't look at her the same way again. "If you will all excuse me, I'm going out for a ride. Seto, accompany me."

"Uh, yes My Pharaoh. Right away." He turned toward the others and shrugged in confusion as he walked away alongside with the Pharaoh.

Not even a moment after they left did Mahado and Mana finally get there. Mahado was panting heavily as he dropped Mana onto her feet. "There. Now eat before I force-feed you." Mana looked up and saw no Pharaoh anywhere. He heard them coming and left, she knew he did. Atemu would never want to look at her again, not even by accident.

"So Mana, why don't you sit down and try to eat something?" Isis asked her softly and noticed her blank stare as she did take her seat. "Are you okay?" She nodded softly but that wasn't convincing to any of them. "Mana, if something's wrong-"

"I'm fine, really."

Shada chortled. "Don't seem that fine from where I'm sitting."

"Seriously, I'm okay."

"Mana," Karim started in on her, "you can tell anyone of us what is bothering…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Mana screamed out and pounded the table, the tears falling slowly down her face.

() () () () () () () () ()

In the morning, he avoided her.

In the afternoon, he ignored her.

All day, Atemu had outright disregarded Mana's existence and no one except those two knew why.

Now at sunset, Mana would try one last time to talk to him and hopefully apologize for what she did. She waited near the courtyard where she knew he would go through to get back to his room to look over the reports that he most likely never finished reading. After some time, Atemu came through with eyes staring straight and trying not to look at her. "Atemu, can we talk?"

He went past her and Mana was getting irritated as she walked up again to his side, trying to get his attention. "Atemu, wait just a moment."

"Leave me."

She stepped in front of him, stopping the Pharaoh right in his tracks and forcing him to meet her eyes for the first time all day. "Just listen to me, please." Mana wanted him to respond positively to her, and not brush her aside. As it turned out, he didn't and stayed in front of her. "… About last night, um… I'm just, I uh…"

"Are you going to give me a coherent explanation or just stand there babbling the whole night?"

He was being harsh again, so she would have to be quick about it. "I'll get to the point then. My feelings for you, they um… they go far beyond the level of friendship. I wanted you to know my feelings and I know I came about the wrong way but I wanted you so much. It was stupid of me and I apologize for what I did, but not why I did it. Atemu, I love you."

Mana had said it. She had said it all and finally confessed her feelings, now all she waited for was his response to her. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk, not a smile but a smirk. Knowing him, it wasn't a good thing he was about to say. "Are you kidding?"

She shook her head. "I've never been more serious in my life."

To that, he laughed rather lowly. "Serious? You? How funny. Well Mana, do you want my reply?" For a moment, she didn't want to know what it would be. It couldn't be good what he was saying but the logic in her brain faded as she nodded giving him the cause to go further. "Honestly, that's the stupidest excuse I have ever heard from your mouth. You come into my room, bind me to my bed and try to force yourself on me and all you can say is you love me? Never Mana. I will never return your feelings."

The tears started welling up in her eyes. "Alright." She whispered softly, but Atemu wasn't done yet.

"It would absolutely degrade me to love you. Can you imagine it? The Pharaoh, the living God in love with the apprentice to one of his High Priests. I can hear the entire country roaring in laughter already."

"I g-get it a-a-already." The tears escaped down her cheeks as she tried to block more.

Her tears made him laugh more. "You cry over this? What did you expect me to say, that I love you the same way? That I enjoyed what you did to me? That I practically fought with myself not to go after you last night and ravage you like I knew you wanted me to? Trust me Mana, if I want sex there are many more experienced girls with more alluring bodies I can have who aren't asking for my love. Besides, why would I love a whore like you?"

A whore. He called… her a…

"How **dare** you?!" Mana was angry and hurt and crushed and she wanted to take it out on him. She raised her hand up to slap him but before she made contact with his face, her wrist was grabbed. However, both of Atemu's arms were at his side so it wasn't him so…

"Mana, what the fuck are trying to do?" She looked to see it was Seto holding her wrist, squeezing it so hard her hand was turning pale. "You weren't trying to hurt the Pharaoh, now were you?"

"Seto let me go, please." She tried to pull her hand free, but he held on tighter.

"You of all people know the consequences of harming the Pharaoh, that's not what you were doing. Right?" Mana looked over to Atemu, hoping he would speak up on her behalf but just like the snake-bite, he said nothing. He stared with his cold eyes and now she understood why people were scared of those eyes of his.

"SETO!" Another voice was heard and pushed him away from Mana, who fell to the ground holding onto her wrist in pain. "What is Ra's name were you doing?" Mahado yelled and held onto Mana's wrist.

Before Seto could speak up, Atemu did in his place. "He was merely teaching Mana her place. Listen Mana, and listen well. Unless I say something to you, you are never to speak to me or attempt to make contact with me. I want you to stay away from me and if you cannot obey… just remember there are worst things than a bruised wrist. Seto, come along." Atemu went past her and Seto walked along with him, surprised the Pharaoh didn't stop him or try to reprimand him for what he did. In fact, he and Mahado were surprised by the behavior of the teens.

Mana didn't turn to watch leave nor did she want to. All she could do was feel the pain from her wrists and the tears on her cheeks as more fell from her eyes. "Mana, what happened between you two? Please, tell me."

() () () () () () () () ()

I told Mahado. I told him everything.

He was shocked at first, but I think he got over it once I fell to the ground wallowing in my own tears and self-pity. Not only did Atemu reject me, but he called me a whore!

A WHORE!

Why? Why does he hate me?

All he had to do was say he didn't love me that way and he only wanted my friendship. Nothing more. He didn't have to treat me like a common slut.

He did not have to order me to stay away from him like I'm a deranged stalker whose only purpose is to destroy him.

Mahado comforted me as best he could, but all I could think of was what Atemu had said to me. He didn't have to go on and say all those vicious things to me; he didn't have to break my heart.

* * *

Whoo!!! I got done with it! Very sorry about this slow update, but I had a family emergency all week and I was too freaked to start writing. But things are getting better now, so I buckled down and finished the chapter. All right, the next chapter is gonna be so fun to write and I would love to hear your guesses! Review please!


	6. New Guest

You know, I honestly can't wait when I write a story where Atemu doesn't start off as a dick. Oh well, here is where a new character is introduced and the story comes with a new twist! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Six: New Guest

Did I… really say that to her?

Did I really… call Mana a whore?

Have I sunk so low that I couldn't even calmly say to her how reckless her actions were? I suppose I have since almost every word out of my mouth was a complete lie. The only true part was my want for her to stay away from me.

It killed me to even say those things to her.

Every part of my being hurts, it cries out for me to run back to her and smother with kisses and apologize for those horrible words I spat at her. But that won't work and I know it won't. Only in my dreams would it.

Every day now, I will fight the urge to see her smile or feel her hug or hear her laugh and enjoy it. Maybe one day she'll understand why I said what I said. And maybe on that same day, my heart will accept it was well and stop hurting.

() () () () () () () () ()

"Oh, come on! Are you serious?"

"You can't even tell us a little?"

Mahado shook his head at Shada and Karim. Both wanted to know the whole story behind the new gossip they had heard about Atemu never wanting to see Mana again. Only two actually knew the truth behind it and since Seto would ever utter a word to them about anything, Mahado was the target. "I promised I wouldn't say anything. And besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to." He walked away from his confused friends and decided to head over to the stables. Once he reached there, he got up on his horse and rode away to get some peace and quiet, not to mention Mana had been missing all morning and he knew just the place she would be at.

There Mana sat along the banks of the Nile, staring out at the ships sailing by and the birds flying past. This quiet area calmed her down and oddly enough, could make her forget what happened a few days prior. At least for a little while. It felt weird not being able to talk to her best friend; felt like her world was crumbling around her and Atemu wouldn't do a thing to help her. Every day was a piece of torture that she wasn't prepared to deal with and only one question plagued her mind… was this what Atemu really wanted?

_He's not suffering, not like me._ Mana sighed heavily as she grabbed some small rocks and threw them onto the water as far as she could. "Mana!" A voice called out which she recognized immediately. "Hey, thought I'd find you here."

"Morning Mahado, something wrong?"

He smiled softly and sat down next to her. "I was simply wondering where you were all morning. So um… how are you holding up?"

Mana narrowed her eyes and harshly chucked one of the pebbles father than she had before. "The one I love told me he didn't want a whore like me to even look at him, how do you think I'm holding up?!" Her voice was slightly elevated due to her anger while her eyes saddened over her grief.

Mahado picked up a pebble as well and threw it at the same distance Mana had. "This isn't my place to say this, but Atemu didn't mean what he said. He probably doesn't even know why he said it, but even so I don't agree with it."

"So he called me, his best friend for as long as either of us can remember a whore for a joke? It's not funny, not in the slightest."

He exhaled heavily and shook his head. "Not what I meant. Atemu doesn't really know how to handle his emotions, he wasn't raised to deal with them like you and me were."

"Why do you always make excuses for him? Nothing is ever his fault, it's always someone else's or because he had a deeper meaning." Mana stood up and got up on her horse, gripping on the reins tightly. "You know what, if he doesn't want to acknowledge my existence anymore… that's fine with me. I'll ignore his presence as well!" She yelled as she left on her horse and Mahado knew it was best to just let her be. After all, he was torn between the two of them.

On one hand, Mana was his beloved apprentice and the little sister he always wanted. Every day with her caused some kind of trouble but was also a little adventure, which may have gotten him to age faster than he should have. He would do anything to ensure her happiness.

On the other hand, Atemu was Pharaoh of Egypt. When they were young, Mahado had sworn that if the chance ever came he would give his life to protect the boy. This was a promise that he would never regret and was ready each day to go through with it.

Mahado didn't know who to believe at this point.

() () () () () () () () ()

**One Week Later**

During the whole week, everyone in the palace was getting ready for their honored guest. Only Atemu knew who he actually was, claiming that he met him once during his travels with his father. The guest had requested to come and Atemu happily accepted his invitation. "So, tell me again why are going through hoops to welcome this person again?" Seto inquired to know, although he sounded more annoyed than anything.

Atemu laughed at Seto's attitude toward him. "Well, when I was about ten I spent a whole summer with him because our fathers were negotiating some kind of treaty or something like that. I don't really remember, anyway he was a couple of years older than me and we disagreed on everything. We couldn't go through one day without screaming at each other. It was actually a very fun summer. And he wrote me up, wondering if he could visit."

"… So remind me again why we're going through this?"

Atemu punched Seto's arm and laughed at his statement as both made their way to the main hall. The news that he had arrived came and all were rather curious to meet him. Atemu looked around and saw Mahado nowhere in sight. "Hey, Shimon." He whispered to the old man who looked in his direction. "Where's Mahado?"

Shimon turned toward him and whispered lowly into the teen's ear. "I believe he's in the gardens, training with Mana at the moment." _Mana… _Shimon regretted saying that immediately as he saw a pained glint in Atemu's eyes at the mere mention of the girl's name.

"Thanks." With just her name alone, he was reminded by the fact he still wasn't talking with her and the odd thing was… she hadn't even tried once to look at him. Atemu shook those thoughts out of his head; now wasn't the time to be thinking of her. Now he was going to see an old friend. The large double doors opened slowly and revealed a tall, light-skinned man. His hair just as bizarre as Atemu's since it was turquoise in color and very long in length. The man's eyes too were odd since they were golden and looking humorously at Atemu. "Dartz!" Atemu screamed out and stood from his throne, happy that his friend had arrived.

"Well, if it isn't Pharaoh Atemu himself." Dartz bellowed happily and walked up to Atemu's throne, lowering his head in respect. "I heard about your father, you have my condolences. He was a good man." Atemu nodded and smiled softly, not wanting to remind himself of his father. "Now to a less grim topic, how is life treating you? I suppose you have a couple of women fighting over you."

The teen blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to answer that. "Well, um… I suppose I should introduce you. These five," he gestured over to Isis, Seto, Shada and Karim, "are my High Priests or the royal court. There are six but he's… elsewhere at the moment." They greeted him and Dartz did the same.

() () () () () () () () ()

Since this was Dartz's first time in the palace, Atemu decided to give him a tour and catch up on the old times of their childhood. Over time, they had exchanged many letters but never once had the opportunity to visit each other again. However, Dartz asked him out of the blue if he could come and visit him. Atemu still wondered why. "So Dartz, just curious about something… after all this time, why come now?"

Dartz rubbed his chin and chuckled as he remembered his reason for coming. "Well, I was hoping to look for a wife."

"Is there a shortage of pretty women in Atlantis?"

"No, of course not. Just none that arouse my interest. So I've been traveling for a bit to find that woman, but have had no success as of yet. I'm hoping to find such a woman in Egypt. You don't mind, right?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, an exotic bride will be the best for you. Any girl you want, you may have."

"Any, you say?"

"Well, you can't have Isis. She already has a love interest in mind." Dartz laughed since he wasn't even thinking of that. As they continued their way to the gardens, a loud yell stopped their reminiscing.

"I HATE THIS STUPID SPELL!" They couldn't tell where it came from but neither of the two cared once they saw a giant light beam coming their way and jumped out of the way, dodging it immediately.

Atemu panted heavily and stood up, along with his friend. "What the hell was that?"

Before the Pharaoh could answer, another man came running up to them bowing lowly. "Forgive me, My Pharaoh. My apprentice's aim was rather bad, I pray that I didn't hit you or…" He looked up and was rather confused at who the foreigner was. "Your guest here."

Atemu nodded while Dartz wasn't exactly as forgiving. "Unacceptable. My very life was put in danger. At the very least, I want your apprentice to apologize to my face this instant."

"**That's not necessary!**" Both Mahado and Atemu yelled out, obviously wanting to avoid any confrontation that was about to ensue.

Dartz wasn't convinced.

"Bring him here now!"

Mahado sighed heavily and stood up. "Mana, could you come here?" Dartz stared out with widened eyes as a rather pretty girl came out with wide jade eyes and unruly, wavy brown hair and tanned skin which was lighter than Atemu's. "Your little accident almost the Pharaoh and his guest. Apologize to them both at once."

"But I…" She tried to argue back, but was stopped instantly by her Master.

"No buts. Just do it." He ordered her.

Mana scowled angrily and looked up at the Pharaoh. For the first time in nearly a week and a half, she met Atemu's eyes and was not particularly pleased with that fact. "I am so sorry, My Pharaoh." She strained to say through gritted teeth, still not wanting to talk to him. He nodded as a way to accept her apology since he could tell the very sound of his voice would most likely cause her to shoot out another beam like that at him. Now Mana turned toward to the strange man standing next to the Pharaoh. _Who is he?_ "I'm sorry for nearly hitting you and putting your life in danger, as you said. I was merely frustrated, is all."

Dartz walked down the steps slowly until he was right in front of the girl, his tall stature towering over her. Mana gulped nervously, almost in fear of what he was going to do. "My oh my, I'm afraid I was mistaken. I thought it was some careless boy, but if it was a woman enacting out her emotions there is no need for an apology." _WHAT?!_ Mahado, Atemu and Mana were all thinking and wondering the same thing. "I'm afraid I never caught your name, may I have it?"

"In Egypt, the man introduces himself first. It's rude otherwise." Mahado elbowed Mana in the arm, as a sign of how rude her statement was.

He blushed slightly and laughed. "How foolish of me then. My name is Dartz; I'm the Crown Prince of Atlantis and a guest of the Pharaoh's. Now, may I know who you are?"

_Prince of Atlantis?_ She knew of that country and how far it really was. Now she wondered how he and Atemu knew each other. She smiled warmly and softened her angry expression into a carefree one. "Mana. My name's Mana."

"Alright, now that we're all introduced let's get on our way." Atemu interrupted, getting slightly annoyed at how his guest was acting towards her.

"Be patient my friend. Now Mana, can I have the pleasure of your company later on?"

Both Mahado's and Atemu's jaws dropped at what Dartz was so heavily implying. _Is he flirting with her?!_ Mana smiled and didn't really know how to answer that. "I'm not very sure; I would have to see how my lessons go." That was the best answer she could give and was the most truthful as well. "But I can try. After all, you are a guest and I'm not inclined to refuse such a simple request." Dartz smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm causing the blood to rush to her face and heat up her body. She snatched her hand away, and Atemu narrowed his eyes at the very scene.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were so shy. I am sorry."

Atemu scoffed at the mention of Mana being shy, causing a hateful glare from her. "Forgive her." Mahado spoke up at last. "She's not used to foreign customs like that."

He nodded and walked back up the steps with Atemu. "Perhaps I should teach her my customs and she could teach me some as well." Mana chuckled as both of the men walked away from the two. "A question, Atemu. If you will permit me."

"Go ahead."

"Is Mana your woman?" Atemu stopped in place, a red shade covering his cheeks. "Something the matter?"

"What would make you think that?"

Dartz crossed his arms over his chest and thought about his answer. "By the way you were acting back there. So tell me, is she?"

_My woman?_ How he answered right now was very important. She wanted to be his and he wanted her to be his, but at the moment… both were not even on friendly terms with one other due to her actions and his words. He exhaled heavily and shook his head. "No, Mana is just someone I've known since I was young."

() () () () () () () () ()

WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

I practically gift-wrapped Mana for him, and to make all things worse he's interested in her. I can tell by the way he looked at her all through dinner. I couldn't even take my eyes off how he was flirting with her.

That's not even the worse part. What was more gut-wrenchingly awful was Mana willing flirting back and I couldn't stop looking at her. The whole scene was so annoying; I wish they had taken their little love fest elsewhere. Unfortunately, I got my wish. She accepted his invitation to talk and they went off. The whole time, my heart was beating madly with something. And for the next few nights as well, whenever they were together my heart did the same thing.

But I suppose it's my fault Mana is returning his interest. All because of that night…I told her what I thought of her acts and of her in general. I cast her aside and said rather bluntly how I didn't need another whore in my bed.

A whore. That's what I said. I called my best friend a whore and now there she is, flirting with another man and me watching like some jealous lover. I keep telling myself that I do not care what she does. That's why I continued to stay away from her, to watch the dancers with lust in my eyes in Mana's presence and making sure her eyes met my own when I kiss another woman.

If she knew why I had all those women in my chambers and why I rejected her, perhaps she wouldn't be the center of another man's attention. But perhaps... maybe Dartz isn't the detestable man I think he is. Seeing them interact right now, he appears gentleman-like and she responds to him. Perhaps I'm the detestable one here.

I say I don't want her love and that I don't need it. And yet... I'm starting to desire her more. Taking even more notice of her than I usually do. I ask myself whether I should tell her how I regret what I said to get rid of this feeling but watching her right now with Dartz, I know she will refuse to listen and what's worse... I still stop myself from doing it.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I was depressed as of lately and didn't really feel like writing. But yeah, I really wanted to get to this chapter and the next one is very fun as well. And I chose Dartz as the guest because he's royalty too and I couldn't bear to have Atemu's rival as someone who is of lower status than him haha. Review please!


	7. New Feelings

Oh wow, I've got a few chapters till I get to my favorite scene haha I utterly can't wait! Now that Dartz has come into the picture, things are gonna get a bit complicated since there is some conflict. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Seven: New Feelings

Dartz, to say the least… is an interesting person. I mean, he does things kinda weird. Then again, he is a foreigner so I suppose everything here is kinda weird to him. For the past week that he's been here, he's tried as hard as he could to spend time with me.

I'm just as surprised as anyone else. Although, I'm a bit happy as well.

He treats me nicely and I can see he's got a little crush on me. I think he's handsome, but I can't really say I feel anything for him. And there's one more thing I find ever so interesting. But this time, it doesn't really have to do with Dartz but with… Atemu.

Every time I'm with Dartz, even just talking I can see this look in his eyes. And I know that look all too well. It was the same look I had whenever his attention was on the dancers. He's… jealous? Of me?

HA!

It's his fault I'm angry at him, his fault I never want to speak to him again, AND he's jealous because I'm talking to another man? What is wrong with him?!

() () () () () () () () ()

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

Mana laughed rather loudly, almost not believing it. "You're telling me that women can't even leave their homes? That's ridiculous!" So far everything that Dartz had told her caused some kind of reaction from her, pleasant or not. "So, what is she suppose to do?"

Dartz shrugged. "Look after the children I guess. Mana, I must say… you are the boldest woman I have ever met."

She blushed and shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sure others-"

"Oh no! You speak your mind, even if it is out of turn and that's pretty refreshing."

As Dartz and Mana continued their friendly conversation someone else came through the corridors and shook his head at the sight in front of him. "Hey Mana!" She looked and saw Karim reaching forward and grabbing her by her arm. "Come on."

"Karim! Let me go!"

"Mahado's looking for you, says you got practice." He explained rather coolly as he dragged Mana away. Apparently she decided to skip practice for the past few days and now Mahado was getting annoyed yet slightly pleased that she seemed to be back to normal. At last, they reached the laboratory where Mahado seemed to be leaning against a table. "Found her."

"Thanks Karim." He nodded and released Mana, going off elsewhere. She pouted and walked down the steps, surprised that she was actually dragged and that Mahado was behind it. "You are, without a doubt, the most interesting apprentice since well… ever. To my knowledge, no one else eve r skipped their lessons every other day. They either went or they didn't."

Mana laughed nervously and grabbed her wand. "At least I'm here now."

Mahado was glad to see her this way; smiling, laughing, and skipping her lessons… she was returning to normal. Instead of going through spell books to find a spell for her to do, he decided to just review on levitation to just give her a break. "Mana, I've noticed something."

"Yeah?" She lifted her wand and one of the candlesticks went up.

"For the past week, you've been hanging around with Dartz and you seem a bit happier." Mana nodded in agreement and spun the candlesticks around. He almost didn't want to spoil her mood, but this was for her own good… he hoped. "Do you… know why he's here?"

She shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. He never really said anything to me."

"Mind you, I'm not sure either but I was told by Seto he came here to find a bride." The candlesticks dropped causing a loud ruckus as it landed atop a stack of assorted items. Now the laboratory was blanketed in an awkward silence, one that seemed to thicken by the second. Neither said anything for a while as Mana put her wand on the table and turned toward Mahado.

"Excuse me?"

_Maybe it would've been better if I didn't say anything. _It was too late to take it back. "You heard me."

Mana smiled nervously and leaned against the table. "So? What does that have to do with me? A lot of men look for brides, it's not weird-"

"Oh come on! There's a time and place to be naïve and this is not. Please take this seriously." Mahado moved closer and grasped her shoulders. "It's clear to everyone, and I mean everyone that you're the obvious choice in his mind." Mana lowered her head and could see the truth in his words. _The way he talks with me or looks at me or…_

"No way! I am not a potential bride. And if I was, what's the problem? Most girls my age are already married and had a child." Mana retorted back and regretted it once she saw the hurt glint in his eyes.

"Most girls aren't whisked away to a far-away land with little chance of seeing their loved ones again." Mahado pulled her closer into a tight embrace. Mana bit her bottom lip and hugged him back. "Whether I would like to admit it or not, you're my family and the Gods themselves would have to take you away from me."

Mana blushed slightly at his words. He never once ever said anything like that to her; the thought of her not existing in his life was an experience he would never want to know. "Don't worry; I don't plan on getting married anytime soon. Besides, how am I gonna get to my lessons if I'm an another country?" Mahado 'tsk'ed and flicked her forehead. She laughed as he released her.

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana twirled her wand around, watching as the room magically cleaned itself up. Good part about being an apprentice was she made the servants' lives easier since they didn't have to clean after her, especially if she screwed up. That was her own job. As she put the final dress away, a soft knock was heard on the door. She put her wand down and opened the door, seeing another girl standing in front of her with a small smile on her face. "Good evening. I assume you are Mana?"

The girl had long white hair which was rather odd and very pale skin, even odder considering no one in all of Egypt had that odd color. But the girl had very gentle blue eyes and Mana recognized her immediately. "Oh, Kisara… right?" The girl nodded and Mana moved aside for her to enter. "What's up?"

"Oh, Seto set me to talk to you." Mana wanted to laugh at the very thought. _Seto really does care… in his own way, I think._ "Um… I suppose this is rather awkward since I've never really met you before and you haven't met me."

"I've definitely heard of you though." Kisara blushed at Mana's statement, remembering the origins of how the royal court knew of her. The whole incident was about a year ago when Seto wanted her in his room. It was her first time in the palace and while they were performing rather intimate acts, Seto never locked the door and Aknadin caught them. Mana smiled as she remembered all the jokes Karim, Shada and Mahado were making about him and how Atemu laughed every time he made eye-contact with his cousin. "So, what did he want?"

Kisara shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch while Mana shut the door. "Well, he wanted to make sure you were alright seeing as how you and the Pharaoh haven't talked for a while."

"I'm not talking to him."

"I know. Seto told me the story and I don't blame you. If Seto said those things to me, I would never want to talk to him either. But I wouldn't just ignore him." Mana raised a brow and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

Kisara smiled and brushed some of Mana's bangs. "Make yourself seem more alluring. You know, try to style your hair or put on some make-up. Something like that, just to make yourself more presentable. Something that says 'I'm not to be ignored' but don't make it seem to obvious. In fact…" Kisara stood up with a sly smile on her face and walked over to Mana's closet going through each dress.

Mana stood up, watching Kisara who seemed to have an interesting plot up her sleeve. _I can see why Seto is in love with her._

() () () () () () () () ()

Atemu slopped down onto his seat at the long dining table, not wanting to stay but figured he might as well even though his appetite wasn't the best. As his guest, Dartz sat next to him and the two talked for a while even though Atemu knew that the moment Mana would come in was the time his torture would begin all over again. Every night she sat down across from Dartz and those two talked and he had to sit through the whole thing while everyone else could see his misery clearly on his face. "Well, I suppose…" Dartz stopped in mid-sentence and stood from his seat. Atemu stared up at him, wondering what caused him to act so strangely. He turned his head and he stood up as well, almost not believing what he was seeing.

"Mana…?"

She walked in, her blush resting upon her cheeks rather plainly. The black eye-liner brought out her bright eyes more and most of her hair was pinned up with various golden ornaments on it while a few strands cascaded down around her shoulders. Her dress though, was what caused most of her embarrassment. It was a long white dress with straps that fell off her shoulders, showing off more cleavage than she would have liked while the fabric around the waist and legs were transparent. Fortunately, the fabric around her upper thighs was covered perfectly. "Um… good evening."

Dartz walked away from the table and up to her, gripping her hand softly and placing his lips upon it. "Mana, you look stunning." He escorted her over to her seat and everyone, including Atemu, was staring at her in complete surprise. "Tell me Mana, what caused this sudden outfit of yours?" Atemu sat down and was trying his hardest not pay attention to Mana, even though Dartz had said it himself… she was stunning.

She smiled and picked up a piece of bread. "Just felt like dressing up."

"Funny how you never bothered to dress up for anything that was important." Mahado mumbled under his breath, not particularly happy that Mana was dressing like that. His words never reached her ears as the conversation between her and Dartz started.

Atemu's eyes were lowered onto his plate, focusing on his food but it wasn't enough to get Mana out of his head. The way she looked right then and there was so beautiful, it was impossible for him not to want to just stare at her. He closed his eyes to block that desire but another thought crossed his mind.

_Mana on his bed, her straps even lower showing off more of her breasts while his hand was traveling up her skirt and his lips were on hers. She pulled him closer to her while her hands wandered his body. His other hand pulled the strap further down till her chest was revealed to him. "Atemu…"_

"Atemu!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes from his thought and lifted his head to see Shada staring at him. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, My Pharaoh. You weren't moving, so you gave us a scare for a moment there."

He blushed heavily and nodded, remembering his thought of Mana. If it weren't for his stupidity, it wouldn't be a dream but an actual occurring event. _I really have let this go on for too long._

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana walked down the corridor back to her room, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. The advice that Kisara had given her worked so perfectly, it was almost scary. She had dressed her up so well and when she saw the look on Atemu's face… that alone made her day. Maybe now he felt uncomfortable with her around, like how uncomfortable she felt whenever he stared at those dancers. _I should really thank Kisara for this. I know! I'll ask Seto tomorrow if he'll tell me where Kisara is so I can give her my gratitude._ She looked up ahead and saw a figure leaning against a pillar. It wasn't until she got closer till she realized it was the Pharaoh himself. Mana looked on ahead and kept walking.

"Mana, stop." His voice was loud and commanding, like it always. She stopped in her place, a frown now on her face. These were the first words he had said to her in a while. He moved away from the pillars and over to her, standing behind her instead of going any further. "Do you have any idea… what you're doing?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"I asked you something, why won't you give me an answer?"

She sighed heavily and turned around, returning his eye contact. "What are you talking about?" She was trying to keep her cool, but didn't know how long that could really last.

"I'm talking about you and Dartz. You know why he's here, right? To find a bride. Mana, he's after you." _Is he… warning me?_ He was saying the same thing Mahado had told her earlier. "Do not accept him. Mana, I beg of you don't-"

"Excuse me?" He stopped, knowing he just opened a can of worms. "You beg of me? How dare you say that, let alone speak to me?!"

"Will you just listen to me?!"

She shook her head vigorously. "NO! You listen to me now. What makes you think you have any right to give me advice, especially about marriage?!" Mana turned to walk away but was pulled by as Atemu grabbed onto her wrist.

"I'm telling you this because you shouldn't trust him. You may think he's kind, but I know him better. He's-"

"A complete jerk? Inconsiderate of other people's feelings? Gee, that sounds strangely familiar, don't you think?" Mana said sarcastically and she removed herself from his tight grip. "You know what Atemu; I've wanted to say this for a while and I think now is the perfect chance to say it." She gulped and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "You are the worst, an absolute curse and it pains me to remember that I was even in love with you. You call me a whore and in the same breath, you're warning me about some awful man that wants to marry me?!"

"No, I…"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed loudly, not wanting to hear more of his voice. "You're the one who told me to stay away from you and to never speak to you again. Now it's my turn. I want you **never** to come near me again and to **never** speak to me! In other words… the love I once had for you is gone and is replaced with the same hate you spat at me."

() () () () () () () () ()

That… that… THAT JACKASS!

How dare he try to warn me about Dartz?!

I can't believe he even bothered to talk to me! What a complete… There aren't even enough bad words in any language in the world to describe what he is or how much I hate him right now!

Dartz isn't trying to marry me because if those were his intention, he would have asked me already. And to everyone's surprise, he hasn't! By the Gods, is that so hard to understand? If he ever did ask me, the only reason that would compel me to go would be that I would never have to see Atemu again. Never have to walk by him or hear his voice or look at those piercing eyes. Better yet, I could just get away from him.

He doesn't want me to marry just so he can torture me some more. But the odd thing is… he hasn't had any of those harlots in a while. I know only because Teana hasn't bragged about anything to me in a while.

_Knock Knock_

Huh? I look over my shoulder and realize that someone is at my door. At this hour though? Who's dumb enough to come here while it's so late? I open the door and I'm surprised by who was standing before me.

Dartz…

* * *

AH!! I am **SOOO** sorry for not updating way sooner; I've been going through some major issues that have been nearly killing me. But my situation is kinda getting better and kinda not at the same time. Anyways, a cliffhanger!! Oh my gosh, I wonder what will happen next?! Review please!


	8. Proposal

AH!! I can't believe I got this far! I'm so happy haha Alright; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all that good stuff!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Proposal

What am I to do?

She won't talk to me or look at me now, and this time it's not because of obscure reason. It's my fault and I can't even express how sorry I am.

But the only thing that worries me right now is her with Dartz. It's only a matter of time until he proposes and when that happens, she'll be gone forever.

DAMN IT!

All I want is for her to stay, but I'm the reason she would want to leave. The Gods are cruel; no wait… they didn't put those words in my mouth, I did. No one bewitched me, what I said and did was my own stupid fault. I was trying to apologize to her; I didn't care whether or not she would accept it… I just wanted her to listen to me.

Maybe I can still tell her. I mean, she's still in her room at this hour. Sure, she's probably sleeping and will most likely ring my neck for waking her up and trying to talk to her but…

I just can't let her leave, not without knowing why I said what I said.

() () () () () () () () ()

Atemu walked down the corridors that led to Mana's room. The entire time there, he kept thinking of what he would say to her and what exactly he would do when Mana wouldn't want to hear it. He gulped nervously and exhaled heavily as he went around the last corner. Her room was right there and suddenly, a painful twinge rummaged through his chest as he saw the door opening and Dartz leaving her room.

_What the…?!_

Dartz turned and stopped when he saw Atemu standing more than a few feet away from him. "Oh, good evening Atemu." The way he spoke surprised Atemu for he did not understand how he could be so calm when he's just been seen coming out of Mana's bedroom.

"Wha…" His throat seemed dry and the words appeared to be stuck. "W-What were you doing… in there?" Atemu had a pretty good idea of what he was doing and almost didn't want to hear it.

Dartz walked closer to the Pharaoh, crossing his arms over his chest and spoke with a victorious smirk on his face. "What any other man would do when he's in a beautiful woman's bedroom." The moment those words reached Atemu's ears, he clenched his fist tightly and punched Dartz across the face. "What the **hell** was that for?!" Dartz yelled out, not expecting Atemu to be so violent with him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! Mana's not married; she's supposed to be pure until her wedding night. Thanks to you, she'll be considered a low-class whore!" Atemu spat out in anger, wanting to kill the man standing before him.

Dartz raised a brow and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Is that why you've never had her?" The Pharaoh took a step back and his eyes widened, for he never thought he would say that to him. "My… and here I believed your heart remained unconquered. I suppose you're a little late Pharaoh. I've made her mine."

_It's not true… it can't be…_

"What's the matter Atemu, cat got your tongue?"

_JUST CAN'T BE!_ Atemu pushed Dartz aside and gripped onto the handle to open Mana's door. "I know her very well and she would never sleep with you."

Before he could open the door, Dartz stopped him with only a few words. "The only thing you'll find in there is Mana lying naked under the covers with a contented look on her face. Why don't you face facts, she doesn't want you. If she didn't, then she would have plainly refused me. As you can tell, she did quite the opposite and was overwhe-"

"SHUT UP!" Atemu screamed out, not wanting to hear anymore of how Mana accepted Dartz into her heart.

"Fine, but you should know I don't plan on leaving without a bride." Dartz kept on walking away from Atemu who still stood in front of Mana's door.

Once the feeling in Atemu's legs returned to him at last, he released the handle and ran off in the opposite direction as fast he possibly could. _She couldn't have! There's no way she slept with him!_

_**I want you never to come near me again!**_

His running came to a sudden halt and he stood in the middle of the silent, dark corridor and listened to the echoing inside his head. _Could she have been with him?_

_**I want you never to speak to me again!**_

"No, she's not in love with him! She would never offer herself like that to… someone she didn't… love." His own words seemed to hurt him worse as he remembered how she offered herself to him and all he could do was refuse her. _What an idiot I am, what a stupid selfish Pharaoh I am. Her love for me…_

_**The love I once had for you is gone and replaced with the same hate you spat at me.**_

Atemu punched the stone wall behind him as hard as he could, causing his knuckles to bleed and ache profusely. _Is gone… all gone._

() () () () () () () () ()

"Good morning!" Mana happily cried out as she entered the dining hall. "How's it going?" Her cheerfulness seemed to beam out like a ray of sunshine and it was slightly creepy to everyone around her.

"… I take it you had a good night's sleep?" Seto said as he let out a small yawn, not particularly happy that he got less sleep and Mana was being so happy.

She nodded. "Yeah, oddly enough." She laughed slightly and took her seat, already picking out her breakfast. "Oh and can you do me a favor?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "Do I look like your servant? Get someone else to do your stupid favor, whatever it is."

"So someone else knows where Kisara lives?"

He raised a brow suspiciously at her and exhaled heavily, his stubbornness depleting slightly. "Fine, I'll take you to her later." He grumbled lowly since he hadn't expected her and Mana to hit it off so quickly.

Soon, everyone joined in for breakfast and the conversing went on as Atemu ate in silence. The sound of Mana's cheerful voice was killing him and it became worse as Dartz's voice joined in. "Pharaoh, I would like to say something."

Atemu nodded and cleared his throat loudly, getting the attention of his council. "Our guest would like to speak." His teeth were gritted and his voice emotionless as he spoke. "Just give him your attention."

"Thank you, Atemu." Dartz smirked as he began to speak again. "Well, I suppose I should say that I will be returning back home in four days." Atemu was overjoyed to hear that, but it seemed as though he was far from finished. "And I am happy to say that I have found a perfect bride to present."

All the eyes in the room widened as they realized who he meant.

_No…_

_Not…_

_He couldn't mean…_

_Please no…_

_Anyone but…_

"I have chosen Mana to be my bride." Her jaw dropped in surprise and her eyes went wide as the words sank in. What Mahado had tried to warn her of came true at last and she still couldn't believe it… not even for a moment. "Of course, since she has no family it is only fitting that I ask the Pharaoh for her hand. Now, what do you say Atemu?"

He wanted to murder him, to have his blood spilled upon the floor and have his corpse lay out in the desert for the buzzards to eat for even daring to ask. _I hate him… why does he have to ask me? Does he expect me to answer?_ He wanted to say no with all his being, but he knew that he couldn't. This was something he couldn't decide, it was Mana's life and he couldn't give permission for her. "I…"

"Actually, I'm Mana's guardian." Everyone turned to Mahado who spoke up rather loudly. "It's my permission you should get and as of right now, I cannot give you an answer."

Dartz lost his smile and sighed for he thought it would be much easier to have Mana but he hadn't realized that her master cared for her this much. "Fine, I'll want an answer in three days for I leave on the morning of the fourth."

Mahado nodded. "Agreed."

() () () () () () () () ()

As promised, Seto took Mana to the village where Kisara resides in and she was rather surprised by what she found. The village wasn't very large and seemed to be not very wealthy but the house that she lived in was by far the largest and appeared to rival most of the noble's homes. Instead of going with her, he left knowing that Mana would probably stay for a while and he was in no mood to hear idle female gossip. Mana soon reached Kisara's bedroom and was surprised by the lavishness of it. _Isn't she a peasant?_ "Mana! I hadn't expected to see you so soon!" She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Mana giggled and hugged her back. "Well, I just wanted to talk. But first… do you really live here? I thought you were a peasant so I… oh, I'm sorry. That's really rude of me to ask."

Kisara shook her head. "No, it's fine. Um, Seto had it built for me since he didn't like the run-down hovel that I called a home. No joke, those were his words. I didn't really want to live in this, but… a roof is a roof. So, how did it go? Did the Pharaoh just stare at you the entire time?"

"You should've seen the look on his face; I didn't think it would turn any redder."

Kisara laughed loudly and poured herself and Mana a cup of honey-wine. "Oh my, he must've been really jealous. So what happened afterwards? Did he make a move on you or something?"

"Um…" She took a small sip of her wine and pondered how she would answer. "About that… he tried to talk to me after dinner but I kinda screamed at him."

"Really? What did you say?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her wine, enjoying the sweet taste. "The same thing he said to me." Kisara nodded and smiled softly. Mana said exactly what she thought would happen.

"So," Kisara started and moved closer to the girl, "anything else happen?"

Mana nodded slowly and stood up, rubbing her forearm and stared out the window at the clear blue sky. "I got a marriage proposal this morning and-"

A loud gasp from Kisara interrupted her. "The Pharaoh proposed to you?! Really! Oh my Ra, I never thought he would do that. You know what you should do! You shouldn't give him an answer, not yet anyways. Just let him think for the next few days and-"

"What?" Mana shook her head and interrupted the older girl. "No, um… Dartz proposed, not Atemu."

The excitement in Kisara's eyes faded and her expression turned into one full of sorrow. "Oh… that's great, isn't it? Are you going to accept it?"

"I don't know, I like him but not nearly enough to marry him." _This is… jut too sudden. I never actually thought of marriage before._

Kisara scoffed and put her cup down. "Like him? Feelings of attraction have nothing to do with marriage. If that were the case, most marriages in the world wouldn't exist."

"What are you saying; you want me to marry him?" Now Mana was confused. From what seemed to be suggesting, she should be marrying Dartz but earlier her hopes seemed to be her with the Pharaoh. To Mana… this girl was very indecisive.

"No, not at all. How about you tell me all the reasons you should be marrying him?"

"He's handsome, cares for me, can provide very well, gentlemanly… from what I can tell, this is a perfect opportunity and I may not get another proposal like this."

Kisara refused to roll her eyes at the notion of her not getting another proposal. "Alright, now tell me why you would want to stay."

"… this is my home. All my memories are here, along with my loved ones. There'll be an empty spot in my heart if I go because I know I'll never see them again."

The next thing Kisara wanted to say was none of her business, but she wanted to know if there was more reason to go or stay. "What about… the Pharaoh?"

Mana turned around at the mention of him. If she left, then she would never have to see him. But is never having to look at him worth the heartache of losing everyone? "He's the reason tip the scale, another reason for me to leave." The other night when he was trying to warn her, as he said, it seemed as though he was dictating her life. "Knowing him, he'll probably do nothing but wave good-bye while I leave."

The paler girl shook her head in disbelief. "Are you telling me that because you're mad at him, you're going to marry another man just to spite him? That's stupid." Now Kisara didn't care if she was being rude to her acquaintance.

"Excuse me?" Apparently Kisara had hit a sore spot.

"From your logic, all Dartz would have to do is make you mad and you'll go running back to Atemu's arms or to some other man."

"What about you?! You were the one who said to me that you wouldn't forgive Seto if he ever did something like that to you!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't run off with Shada to spite him. All I'm saying is don't let your emotions drive your decisions, it never turns out all that well." Mana realized what she meant by that and remembered how her emotions pushed her into what she did that night.

() () () () () () () () ()

**Day 1**

"Seto!" The call echoed down the hall and he turned, seeing who was it that called him. "Hey, can I speak with you briefly?"

"Depends on what it is Mahado. And how brief is brief."

"I'm not going to beg you." Mahado began with the irritation more than apparent in his voice. "I just need some advice."

Seto was slightly startled by Mahado's words. They had known each other for nearly most of their lives and during that time, Seto had never heard him say that to him. "Um… of course."

Mahado and Seto walked inside the nearest empty room to avoid any distractions or of anyone eavesdropping. "Should I... let Mana marry?" Seto opened his mouth, almost looking like he was about to yell at him but Mahado kept on talking. "I mean, she's like my sister and I don't want her to leave. But if she wants to, then she'll be miserable staying here and who knows the chances of getting another proposal like this are? And it's… marriage! Most girls her age are married, but… her, married… to some foreigner. I haven't the faintest idea of what I should do."

Seto waited for him to stop officially and figured he was done when he didn't speak for more than 5 seconds. "Do what you think is right."

He growled lowly and narrowed his eyes at him. "Cut the crap for once Seto, I know that's not what you really mean. Shada and Karim told me the same thing, I never thought you would be so withholding of your thoughts. So again… what's your view?"

_Figures he wouldn't take that as an answer._ Seto leaned against the wall, trying to get comfortable. "Honestly, I'd want her to stay."

"So you do like her!" Mahado exclaimed jokily and Seto blushed, shaking his head vigorously.

"NO! Personally, I don't like that little brat. But if Mana goes off and marries Dartz, then she would represent Egypt and the moment she does something stupid she'll cause an international disaster and diplomacy between Atlantis and Egypt will collapse and we'll have a war on our hands!"

Mahado smirked. He knew Seto better than everyone thought and he could tell when he was lying, though he was doing a pretty damn good job of hiding it. _Eh, if he doesn't want to admit it then I won't push him._ "Politics? That's your reason?"

He nodded slowly, seeing his statement wasn't believable to him. "And Kisara likes the girl." Seto added and Mahado laughed before he turned and left the room. Seto directed his eyes toward the floor and thought of about Mana leaving. Yes, she was a brat and yes, she made most of his life a living hell but… he'd grown to somewhat tolerate the girl. _I don't like her, but I don't want her to leave either._

() () () () () () () () ()

**Day 2**

Isis removed the gold décor on Mahado's shoulders and proceeded to give him the neck massage that he so desperately needed. He had only one more day to decide to let Mana go or not and the stress was rather apparent. "So Mahado, have you come up with a decision yet?"

She heard a low groan from him, a sign of how much he didn't need to be reminded about the current situation. "No, it's a little difficult to answer."

"Don't talk so much, it'll add to the stress."

Although the small deep circle her fingers were making on his shoulders felt incredibly relaxing, it didn't seem to reach him. "Hey Isis, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer or anything, but I would appreciate it if you would." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Do you think Mana should go?"

"Yes." Mahado brushed her off and turned, staring at her with bewildered eyes. "Something wrong?" He nodded once very slowly, almost not believing what he heard her say. "I know you won't agree, but I think this will be good for her. If she wants to get married, who are we to stop her? You wish for her to stay and that's fine, but she's not a kid."

_She sure still acts like one._

"Even if she's not a kid anymore, I don't think she's ready for marriage-"

"If you don't think she's ready, then why don't you let her go?" Mahado gasped slightly and saw the truth in her words. "I know you'll miss her dearly and so will everyone else here, but if she wants to go not even you can stop her." Isis continued to give him his shoulder rub, but now it couldn't relax him in any way. The deep-seeded knots seemed to dissipate slowly, but the throbbing ache inside his skull would not go away. The decision was killing him and what's worse; whatever choice he made for her would end badly.

() () () () () () () () ()

I paced back and forth across my bedroom for a long time, thinking about my own idiocy. Mahado would either give his blessing or not tomorrow and the very thought of Mana leaving is killing me. And with Dartz no less… that bastard! He slept with her and had the audacity to almost make me accept it.

She allowed him to and I knew she was pissed at me but to sleep with another man, a man that wasn't even her husband. It's sickening, thinking of her with him…

I could make her stay by ordering Mahado not to let her marry him, but if that happened… she'd hate me more. More for trying to control the choices in her life.

AGH!

What else am I supposed to do?! Mahado's going to let her leave, I already know it! Maybe tomorrow night, after she accepts the proposal I could tell her my feelings. My reason for hurting her and I'll make sure she'll listen to me. I won't let her depart forever until she hears me out.

* * *

Whoo, I got it up before finals. Slowness due to school and life again. And the next chapter is where the **M**-ness will kick in at last. Um, if I don't get the next chapter up by the end of this week it's because I'm being forced to handle some crap out of the country. I'm tired so review please.


	9. One Last Night

I have been waiting to write this chapter since I first thought of this story!!! And many of you may have obviously noticed, this story is M for a reason and the reason is in this chapter. No joke, I'm very serious! **(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD)** I've warned you all already, so please don't complain. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Nine: One Last Night

Why didn't I listen to Mahado while I still had a chance? Never mind, I should've known about what Dartz wanted the moment he came to my room.

We did nothing of course, but… I should have figured that he would have proposed to me.

I cannot believe Atemu almost had to give permission for my hand! If Mahado hadn't spoken up at that very moment, the Pharaoh would have a golden opportunity to dictate my life.

What Kisara said to me is true though, I shouldn't leave because of Atemu but I doubt she knows what it's like to remember what the man you're in love with thinks of you every time you happen to be in the same room. It's horrifyingly painful…

Today's the third day.

Mahado will either give me away or deny my hand. Either way, this is going to be a long day.

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana walked out of her room and walking down the halls was quiet… how odd. Most of the time, she would meet up with either Shada or Karim and end up talking with them. But now, there was no one. Not even twenty feet away from her room did she finally receive some company from the wrong person. "Mana," his baritone voice echoed through the halls and grasping her attention, "we need to talk."

"Go away."

"No, you're going to stay right there and listen to me." Atemu didn't want to have to fight with her on this. "Just this once, for old times sake."

Mana narrowed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine, talk."

"You're not marrying Dartz."

"Was that a suggestion or an order?" He didn't reply back and the girl rolled her eyes. "You know what; don't even start on this again. The last person I need advice from is you." Mana tried to walk past him and Atemu, getting annoyed rather quickly, grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against the wall. Now she was trapped between the stone wall and Atemu's body.

"Why are you marrying him then? I know it's not to be taken care of; you get enough of that here. Not for his money either, you couldn't care less. Could it be you love him?"

The contact between her body and his was causing her heart to beat more rapidly and her mind to become foggier. Her feelings for Atemu that she thought were gone were resurfacing with a vengeance. "It's not any of your business, now let me go!"

"You'd be willing to give yourself away to a man you don't even like?!" Mana didn't respond as she struggled to be freed from his hold.

"Why do you even care?! I'm a whore, remember! You said so yourself!"

Atemu knew what she meant by that and narrowed his eyes in anger of remembering why he said that. "Mana, you are not a whore." _What?!_ She thought and became confused rather quickly. "I never meant that."

"If Pharaoh wasn't serious, then Pharaoh has a sick sense of humor!" She pushed him out of her way and her freedom was short-lived as he held her back against the wall, holding her there with one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. "You're a cruel and vile person Atemu, I can't believe I was even friends with the likes of you. What kind of friend calls another friend a whore and then says he never meant it?"

"The same kind of friend that forcibly submits another friend by paralyzing him and then forces herself on him." Mana blushed in anger and embarrassment at what he said. "What I said to you was despicable and unforgiveable, I've known that. But you must understand, you threw yourself on me and it took all that I had just to even think of those words."

"What are you talking about?"

"… I love you Mana. Those feelings that you had for me, the ones that I may have very well destroyed were never unrequited." Mana's eyes widened at his confession and didn't know whether or not her heart was swelling in joy or breaking in surprise. "The reason I never said anything was because I knew that the moment I would have you for a night, you'd be my prisoner. Never allowed to leave me, not even through death because I would own you. I never wanted this palace to become your prison."

Atemu sighed heavily and stroked Mana's cheek softly, she turned away at his touch. "I wouldn't have cared if I became your prisoner. It wasn't as if I wanted to leave you."

He released his hold on her completely and backed away a few steps. "You would have cared very deeply when you would fall for another man. A man that could actually do everything for you that I can't."

"Like what?!"

"Marriage! I can't marry you, no matter how much I want to! I said those things so you would never try that again, so you would never become trapped!"

Mana clenched her fists and exhaled deeply, trying to hold back the emotions that were welling up in the pit of her belly. "Why then, are you so against me marrying Dartz? Just like you said, he can marry me while you can't."

"Because you don't want to marry him! If you had, then you would have told Mahado _days_ ago to give his blessing. Hell, you probably wouldn't have even waited for his permission! You-" He stopped as he saw her hand move across his face and a sharp sting was throbbing on his cheek.

For the first time in her short life, she had slapped the Pharaoh and even more bizarre… she didn't care. "So because you loved me, you said those things to me so I would hate you and never try to sleep with you. Maybe it never crossed your mind that I wouldn't have cared if I was stuck with you for all eternity. If I was your prisoner, as you put it. You have the worst timing, honestly you do. You tell me this now when I'm about to find out whether or not I'm gonna be marr-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as Atemu pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. Mana struggled against him, trying to push him away but he held firm and kissed her harder, his tongue trying to part her lips. The sudden touch surprised her and she gasped, his tongue running along hers and she moaned slightly. _What… am I… doing?_ As she began to return the kiss, Atemu broke away and a small whimper escaped her lips. "Are you sure about leaving? It seems to me that if you want my kisses this badly, you have second thoughts about Dartz. Please Mana, don't deny yourself what you truly want. I did and all that accomplished was hurting you." He leaned in to kiss her again until they both heard footsteps approaching them.

Mana pushed him away in time and Shada appeared, not noticing the remnants from the previous scene. "Hey Mana, come along now. My Pharaoh, you should come along as well." Dinnertime was approaching and both knew what would occur at this time. Mana nodded and run up ahead to be beside Shada and walked alongside him. As he carried on some conversation about how she should be mature about the outcome, whatever it may be, Mana was lost in her own thoughts about what Atemu had said to her. _He doesn't really love me, not as much as he thinks. And if he does, he should be able to prove it to me. But... am I going to accept it? I shouldn't, not even consider it…_ Mana sighed heavily and Shada glanced her way, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Mana, all will turn out good. I promise you."

() () () () () () () () ()

Mahado's fingers twitched nervously as he stood up from his seat, all the eyes in the room watching him intensely. Now was the time to say his decision, the very decision that has been tearing him apart for the past few days and at last he had the final outcome of his thought process. "Prince Dartz, three days ago you asked my permission for Mana's hand and for the past three days; I have thought of nothing except whether or not I should allow Mana to marry you." He bit his bottom lip, and lowered his gaze to Mana who seemed to be paying attention to him for the first time in her life. "I have decided… to give my... my blessing for Mana to uh, marry you."

Her eyes widened at that moment and she couldn't even dare meet Mahado's gaze. She knew how painful it must have been for him to say that and now she would be off tomorrow. "Well then," Dartz smiled and looked over to see the Pharaoh's empty chair, "Mana, I can properly ask you now. Will you marry me?"

_To say no now would be the same thing as to laugh at Mahado's pain for the past few days._ Worse of all, once the guardian had given permission for marriage it was not done for the girl to refuse the suitor. Mana had no choice. "I'll marry you." She responded lowly, her gaze still lowered as she didn't want to see the sadness in everyone else's eyes.

Once the silent and awkward dinner had finished, Mana ran out of her seat and down the hall where she caught up with Mahado. "Mahado, wait!" He turned around and was immediately crushed in Mana's bear hug. He took a couple of steps back to keep himself from falling and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? For all those years of headaches you gave me or all the trouble you caused me in your screw-up spells?" Mahado joked and Mana chuckled as the tears fell from her eyes and stained Mahado's clothes. "It's okay Mana; you have nothing to be sorry over. I failed to see that you have grown up and… well, I can't hold on to you forever." His hold on her softened and she looked up to see the tears forming in his own eyes. "Write, okay. Write to me every chance you get otherwise I'll go there myself and give you the biggest scolding of your life, understand?"

Mana laughed as Mahado wiped the trail of tears on her face. "Got it, Master Mahado."

() () () () () () () () ()

Atemu paced back and forth in his bedroom and grabbed the wine jug and poured another cup of wine for himself. He skipped dinner for he knew Mahado would let Mana go, he didn't want to see the happiness in Mana's eyes when Mahado had said it. He didn't want to even hear her accept the offer at last. Before dinner, he told her he loved her. Told her he rejected her and said those hateful things only to ensure her freedom. "Of course she'd spat it back in my face, who wouldn't?! But marriage of all things? How can she give herself away to him?!" He chugged down the liquid and poured himself what seemed to be his fifth cup. "Just because they had one night together, I bet that's the only reason she's agreeing to marry him." Atemu stopped suddenly and his cloudy mind came up with a thought. _If Mana slept with him, then he's obligated to marry her because she's not a virgin. But if… someone else…_

Had it been any other time when Atemu's mind wasn't corrupted by the alcohol he was consuming, he never would have given this idea a second thought. But now…

He dropped the cup and wine jug and left his room in a huff and went off to Mana's. _I'm not letting her leave, I just can't!_ He finally came across her room and instead of knocking, like any other sane person would do; he opened the door and entered. Atemu shut the door behind him, the noise causing Mana to turn around. He scanned her figure slowly, taking in how the nightgown hugged her curves and somehow made her seem more alluring. "What are you doing here? This is my bedroom and it's inappropriate to be here at this hour. Get out of here." Mana sounded rather serious, but in actuality the knots in her stomach were forming and couldn't decide whether Atemu being in her room was a good or bad thing. However, she was to leave tomorrow to be married to Dartz and finally leave him.

Atemu smirked and locked the door, making sure that Mana didn't notice that. He stepped forward to her rather slowly and noticed her bags in the corner of her room. "So, you are serious about marrying Dartz? You have no regrets about it?"

"None. Now get out of my room!" Mana moved away from her dresser and grabbed her wand, pointing it toward him in a threatening matter. "Before I forget that you are Pharaoh and do something that will hurt you." Instead of leaving, Atemu made his way closer to her and took hold of her wand, tossing it aside.

Mana backed away and tried to grab something to defend herself from the all too familiar look in Atemu's eyes. However, he gripped her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. "Why do you want me to leave so bad? Will you have a visitor?"

He held her wrists above her head and held them there, his other hand at her waist. "No, I'm not!" Mana began to focus her mind and energy on retrieving her wand so she could use it to hit him over the head and escape while she could. However, he noticed how her attention seemed to be elsewhere and figured what she was doing. Atemu shot his hand up and grabbed the wand before it could touch him. "My oh my, I wonder how I can use this." He waved her wand and ropes appeared, binding her wrists to the bed.

"Release me Atemu!" Mana kicked and Atemu snickered, waving her wand again. Now, it was difficult to move her legs since they felt as heavy as stone. _It's... the same spell I used on him._

"Seem familiar, doesn't it?" Mana now laid beneath him and immobile, completely unable to stop him. Atemu lowered himself and planted soft kisses all over her neck, his hands free to roam her body and untie the ties to her nightgown. "Is this what Dartz does to you?" Mana whimpered softly, trying to hide how much she was enjoying what Atemu was doing. _Wha... what is he talking about?_ Atemu threw away her wand, seeing it as a distraction and doubted Mana could will it to herself again.

"Atemu... stop it, please."

"Why?" He pulled the straps of her gown until her chest was bare to his eyes. The desire in his eyes became ever more apparent as he squeezed her breasts and watched her moan in pleasure and surprise. "A few days ago, I saw him leaving your room." Atemu nibbled at her ear while his fingers played with her nipple, enjoying her moans and soft whimpers. "Isn't this what he did to you?" Mana could barely respond to that as his lips made their way further down her body until they neared her breasts.

Atemu hated that memory. Watching Dartz leave her room like that, as though he were allowed to enter in the first place… as though he were permitted to do that. _The only one who deserves that right is me!_ His mouth covered her nipple, sucking and nibbling lightly while his hand toyed with the other hardened bud. Mana moaned loudly and pulled at the ropes. This was what she always wanted, the Pharaoh to touch her in such embarrassing ways but… _not like this!_ "Please Atemu… stop!"

He removed his mouth and went on to the other, his fingers toying with the one he had just left. _I'll make her forget Dartz's touch…_ Atemu's hand wandered further down to between her legs, opening them and placing himself between them. Already he was hard and hearing her moans and feeling her body heat against his was too tempting. Atemu began to pull off his tunic, revealing his tan and muscled chest and removed any golden bands he had on, feeling that they were straining his skin. "Mana…" He kissed her lips for the first time that night, placing his hand deep into her hair and massaged her scalp while his other hand was fingering her entrance.

Mana pulled on the ropes again, feeling the material dig and harm her skin but not really caring at the moment. She felt uncomfortable with the intrusion that his fingers were causing but was unable to stop since she couldn't move. He brushed his tongue over her lips and Mana opened her mouth slowly, having a slight idea of what he wanted. The moment she did, his tongue entered her mouth and touched every crevice of her. She moaned loudly since this was the first time Atemu and she had kissed with this kind of passion. Again, she tried to lift her leg but they felt weighted down and her energy seemed to drain every time she tried. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, no longer seeing her defiance in them but the same desire that were in his. "You're mine Mana, mine." Atemu removed his fingers from inside her and lifted his kiln up enough for his manhood to be shown.

Her eyes traveled down to it and immediately blushed at the size of it. _Wha… is that going inside me? _Her mind was hazy at the moment and didn't notice how Atemu opened her legs even wider. Atemu pulled her nightgown completely off, her entire body bare before his eyes. He licked his lips slowly and lowered himself until the tip of his member neared her entrance. "Wait… don't…" Her voice barely made above a whisper as his hands gripped her hips and he pushed himself inside her fully. "AAHH!" Mana screamed loudly from the pain that was filling her body and the tears filled her eyes once she realized what he had just done.

Atemu groaned loudly at how tight she was around him and how hot it was inside her. But he was sure he pushed through something… something that wasn't supposed to be there if Dartz had already slept with her. _Her maidenhood? But it couldn't be!_ He looked down and saw her crying in pain and he knew that only the first time for a woman was painful. "Mana!" He came to his senses at last and grabbed the dagger at his hip, cutting the ropes from her wrists and watched them drop to the sheets.

Not to mention he used her wand again to lift the spell from her legs. Once she was free of her restraints, Mana raised her body up against his and cried into his chest. He held her, absolutely regretting what he had just done. "I… never did anything… w-with Dartz. Yes, I'll admit he came into my room and tried to but I said no." Mana explained through her sobs while her body shook as the pain was fleeting away and was being replaced with such a pleasurable feeling.

Atemu was straining to control himself, his body was at its limit and at any moment he was ready to push her down and take her despite her pain. "Let me have you, please." He could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth, asking her for permission to have her was undignified but at the moment, it wasn't his biggest concern. "I'm so sorry Mana, please…" Atemu pressed his lips against hers again and laid her down against the sheets, his arms still around her frame and pulling her closer.

She kissed him back, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips. Mana broke the kiss and whispered against his lips. "Y-Y-You may…" Atemu thrusted inside of her and moved slowly since he knew her body wasn't accustomed to what he was doing, but found it difficult to move at that pace for very long. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer if possible. "… h-harder." She murmured against his ear and Atemu smirked.

She was all his.

He moved faster and harder, his hands moved to her hips to get better access. Mana moaned louder as the feeling overcame her more. She began to move her hips on her own, meeting each of his movements which left his hands free to travel her body. Atemu buried his face in her neck, his breathing becoming erratic as he came closer to his climax.

Mana's nails scraped against his back, digging deep enough to draw blood but he was ignoring that at the moment. She felt something in the pit of her belly, almost like a fire being lit and she wanted it. "Atemu… Atemu…!" Mana groaned his name, desiring more.

"Mana…" Atemu kissed her again, knowing that they were both close and he wanted them to come together.

"**Atemu!**" She arched her back as the pleasure overcame her, finally reaching her climax. He too reached his climax and spilled his seed inside of her. Atemu moved as much as he could, riding out the feeling for as long as possible. He removed himself from her body and fell to his side, panting heavily while Mana scooted away from him and curled up into her blankets. Nothing that had happened seemed believable to her, not one little bit. The tears came again and fell down her cheeks. "Why? Why did you…? Do you enjoy tormenting me, Atemu?" She hoped that he would beg to prove his love to her, to make her see how true his feelings were for her but instead he took her in this fashion. What's worse, she enjoyed it.

Once his breathing was under control, he turned over and pulled her closer till her back was against his front. "I am sorry for taking you by force Mana. But, I am not regretting that we did this." His fingertips brushed over her arm, caressing her bruised wrists. "I know your feelings toward me and tomorrow, we are to part. Tonight, we shall be lovers. I'll hold you in my arms; I'll caress your body gently and…" Atemu stopped, not knowing if his words were getting through to her.

"How can I agree to that? Even if I refuse, you'll have me anyway won't you?"

"If you say no to me right now, I'll leave. But I doubt you will." His lips were on her ear, whispering softly. He wasn't sure why he was insisting; even after he had her, she couldn't leave his mind. "You can rid the feelings you have for me and give your heart to Dartz tomorrow. You will… never have to think about me again."

That was it, that's what got her. To never have to think about him would be wonderful, she could forget what happened between them after tonight. Especially her feelings for him. "I… accept." Atemu pulled the blanket away from her, revealing her body to him again.

"Don't cover yourself." He said before kissing her lips softly, surprised that she was returning the kiss. This time, when he made love to her, he would be gentle and loving and slow. "Give me your heart tonight."

Every touch, kiss, or caress he gave her was the most exquisite feeling and all she could do was desire more from him. Neither knew how many times they held each other that night and neither cared.

After some time had passed, both laid on their sides with their legs tangled from their last bout. Atemu held Mana in his arms and her hands were against his chest while he kissed various parts of her face. "I love you." Again, she didn't know how many times she whispered that same phrase to him but not once did he ever respond to her. The closest he came was giving her a passionate kiss. Atemu made true to his promise though, he treated her like a most treasured object and in return she gave him her heart. "Atemu, le-let me."

"What?" She pushed him over so now he was beneath her. "What are you doing?"

"I-I want to um…" Mana blushed, not really wanting to admit that she wanted to pleasure him now. He smiled and put his hands on her hips.

"Go ahead." She ran her fingers over his chest slowly, her lips nipping at his neck and moving down his body. He groaned lowly, holding back the impulse to push her over. His breathing became heavier as she neared his nether regions. "M-Mana wait- AGH!" She engulfed him and was running her tongue along his length. His thoughts were in shambles as Mana began to suck harder and even let her teeth scrape against the sensitive organ as she bobbed her head. That was the last straw as he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and the liquid was thrown into her mouth.

Mana got off him, covering her mouth and swallowing whatever she could. Atemu leaned up and kissed her fully on the lips, shoving his tongue inside her mouth and tasted himself. He pushed her down and thrusted himself inside her once more.

They laid there, panting heavily as their last bout was done. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop? It was only suppose to be once, and instead… I want more. My desire for her, it cannot be sated. I'm not satisfied with just her body._ Atemu wrapped his arm around Mana's waist, ready to make love to her again till he saw that she wasn't awake but had fainted. "…Figures." He released her and moved away from her bed, getting dressed and putting back on his jewelry slowly to make sure he had it all on. Once he was done, he turned back to her and pulled the blanket enough to cover her body. He bit his lip, wondering if he was able to do this but he didn't think he would ever get another chance. Atemu sat down on the bed and brushed aside a strand of hair away from her face. "I want you Mana, so much. I don't want to lose you but it's my fault you're leaving and I can't stop you." She wasn't aware what he was saying and that only made him continue. "Even if you shut me from your heart after tonight, I'm glad I was able to have you in my arms… for however short of time it was." He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you Mana."

He stepped out of the bed and unlocked the door, leaving Mana alone in the room and making his way back to his own. On his way to his room, the echoing thoughts inside his head continued. _How pathetic I am. I couldn't hold onto the woman I love for more than a few hours. I must be a jester to the Gods, I can almost hearing them laughing._ "Atemu…?"

Atemu stopped in his tracks and gulped nervously at whom the voice belonged to. _Crap!_ "Um… good evening Mahado." He said as he turned around to face him. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I usually take a stroll around the courtyard when I can't sleep, however… the same could be said for you. Your chambers aren't near here at all; in fact… being here at this hour is rather suspicious… don't you think Pharaoh?" Atemu bit his lip, knowing the point where Mahado was getting at. "What were you doing outside my apprentice's room?"

_He saw me too?!_ There was no point in lying to him, after all there were spells Mahado could use that would make him utter the truth anyway. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I made love to Mana." Mahado's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "What does it matter anyway? Mana's leaving tomorrow morning. She won't tell anyone and neither will I, and I sincerely doubt you will so who will need to know?"

_He… he…!_ The anger in Mahado reached its breaking point as he lost control of himself and raised his fist which collided to Atemu's face. The Pharaoh fell on his shoulder and looked back at Mahado in complete shock and surprise. Mahado stared back at the blood dripping down the Pharaoh's mouth and realized what he had done. _I… I punched… punched the … Pharaoh! _What he had done was an unforgiveable offense, one punishable by death but strangely enough… he really couldn't care less. "YOU IDIOT! How could you possibly be so careless?! You out of all people should know perfectly well that a woman's supposed to be a virgin when she's married! Why would you do this to her?! Mana is your friend, you've just-"

"I KNOW! Goddamn it, I know that already!"

"Then explain to me whether it was your own stupid choice or the alcohol that did the thinking."

Atemu wiped the blood dripping down the corner of his mouth and felt the pain of his cheek swelling. "I would've done anything to make her stay, even if it meant doing… _that_."

Mahado watched as Atemu stood back up on his feet, not as steady as he normally would. _It was the booze, definitely. _"Don't you dare think you're getting away with this Atemu. I'm sick of this little quarrel between you and Mana, and if it helps at all, you are **both** at fault! Her for being too rash about her feelings and you for not saying anything in the first place." Atemu couldn't even say anything to him, especially since everything he was saying was right. "If you don't say anything to her tomorrow, then you are truly a coward and completely unfit to be Pharaoh!" Mahado huffed out at last and panted heavily since he had barely taken a breath during his tirade.

() () () () () () () () ()

Did we…

I mean really…

Make love?

Did Atemu really make love to me just now? I can't believe it, it's almost like a delightful dream and now I should be able to get rid of that little dream I've always had. But why did he believe I slept with Dartz? Does he really think so little of me?

After what happened between us tonight, maybe I do deserve that. Sleeping with another man while engaged to another, what was I thinking? Atemu and I… why couldn't he say anything to me when I confessed to him?!

I wish he had. That way, I could be with him every night but it's too late now. Besides, he could have never come to my room if it weren't for the obvious taste of honeywine in his mouth. I said nothing about it but… he came here only because the alcohol gave him a boost.

Atemu… oh Atemu.

I want to hate you so badly and part of me still does, but the other part is still in love with you and will most likely not forget this night anytime soon.

* * *

YES!! HAHA I finished this chapter at last!! Thank the Lord I finished this lemon like… months ago otherwise it would have seriously have taken me forever. Hopefully, it wasn't too… weird or anything like that. It was my first time writing something like that. Alright, the next chapter will be the last one and I'm on vacation right now so it might not be up till after January 5 cuz that's when I get back home. But hurray for quicker update! Review please!


	10. You're Mine

Alright, last chapter alert!! Finally, a conclusion to my attempt at being historically accurate. I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! I was having issues with school and my family and other stuff and… again, sorry!!! Oh and I'd like to thank **Edward's Lover1026** for helping me out with the ending because she's awesome like that! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Ten: You're Mine

Ow… my head…

It feels as though a thousand rocks are being pounded deeper and deeper into my skull. I recall this feeling, the feeling of too much alcohol from the night before. I remember drinking more than I should have and my actions…

I slept with Mana.

She was crying in the pain I was giving her, yet I wouldn't stop. Why do I keep hurting her? But still… she let me make love to her. Every kiss I gave her was no lie and she even said she loved me. I wish I had spoken up about my feelings earlier.

Too late to go back.

But how did I get this bruise on my…?

Oh.

I remember now.

Mahado.

I also recall him wanting my head on a spike and…

It dawns on me what he has said to me. I have to stop Mana from leaving before morning. Is it too late? I practically jump out of my bed and get dressed when I saw Ra high in the sky.

I beg to any God that will hear me.

Don't let it be too late…

() () () () () () () () ()

Atemu sprinted down the halls; pushing any person, who couldn't move fast enough, out of his way. He had already wasted enough time in getting up and time was ticking on his time till Mana left. All the hope he had left was hell-bent on praying she had not left the gates yet. He stopped at the balcony which faced the northern gate and saw her and Dartz entering the carriage. _NO!_ Atemu sprinted more, even faster than before till he made it to the outside. His chest heaved up and down and at that point, he realized he made it in time to see the gates closing off. He pressed his head against the alabaster stone and cursed under breath. "Damn it all, she… left!"

The tightening of his chest constricted every fiber of his being, the pain spreading with each breath he took. "It figures, doesn't it?" He lifted his head up to see Mahado standing before him with the coldest look in his eyes, almost like daggers cutting through him. "Mana left and she wondered where you were too. You couldn't even face what you've done, could you?" Atemu lowered his gaze to the ground as Mahado walked up the steps to him. _A coward…_

"Pharaoh!" Seto walked up to the two, not realizing the tension between them. "It seems you are too late to say farewell. Too bad, she wanted to see you. I even offered to go wake you up." _What?! She wanted me to come!_ "But she said she didn't want to disturb you. That girl never listened to me before and decides now not to bug you. Honestly, I will never understand her." He mumbled softly before walking off from them.

_She left… _Atemu's legs felt heavier than stone and the pounding of his head refused to stop. _She…_ He knew the truth of what happened, of the choice she made. But it was difficult to accept, even harder to have a grasp on the very idea of it.

Mahado nodded slightly and raised a brow to Atemu. "From here to the docks is a long stretch of road."

"… what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose if you really want to wish her good-bye, it's not entirely too late. That is, if you actually want to go. It's understandable if you won't. After all, it does take a real man to face what he'd done." Mahado walked off in the same direction as Seto while Atemu stared back at the ground.

_Is it…_

_Really…_

_Too late?_

Atemu sighed heavily and scraped his nails against the stone, doing his best to contain his sorrow. "To face what I've done, maybe I am a co-… wait… the road?" The realization finally hit him as the full blow of Mahado's words cut through him. Atemu pushed himself away from the wall and sprinted toward the stables which happened to be in the same direction that Mahado and Seto went. He felt a new feeling coursing through him, accelerating his speed more than an adrenaline rush ever could. This was his chance… his _only_ chance to get Mana back.

"How much you want to bet Pharaoh's going to lock himself in his room for the next few days?"

"Seto, you really shouldn't make a bet you're not prepared to win." Mahado warned him, but Seto scoffed.

"Oh please, it's obvious what's going to happen." Mahado raised a brow at his accusation, wanting to know more. "He's going to lock himself in his room with all the wine he could ever ask for, bring a different dancer in for the next few nights to forget about that anno-"

"MOVE IT!" The loudest yell came from behind them and both turned and moved toward the wall seeing Atemu come crashing through them.

Seto stared at the sight of his fleeting cousin and ran after him, catching him not as quickly as he anticipated. "Pharaoh, where the hell are you going?"

"After Mana!" Atemu yelled, trying to get his cousin out of his way. "I order you to move."

What Seto was doing didn't surprise Atemu much, even if Seto was disobeying his orders which almost never happened. "You will not!" The Pharaoh raised a brow at him and tried to get in front of his cousin but failed again. "May I remind you that you are Pharaoh and your place is here, not going after some apprentice?!"

"She's not _just_ an apprentice!"

Seto's eyes narrowed to a harsh glare. "In any case, Mana made her choice. And Pharaoh should accept it."

Atemu sighed; the slightest hint of regret was said through his gesture. "… you're right." He reached up and gingerly caressed his crown. "Pharaoh will not go after her, his place is here." Atemu took off his crown and stared in admiration at it, not seeing Seto's victorious smirk. "Pharaoh will stay… but…" His next action stunned Seto and Mahado, who had just arrived.

The loud clanging noise ran through the stone corridor as silence showered over them. Atemu… had thrown his crown.

Discarded it as though it was trash. "Atemu will not." His final words before running past his cousin, who stood as still as stone, and his action horrified Seto. Atemu throwing the crown… he did not want to be Pharaoh? Which left…

Seto.

"ATEMU!" Seto turned and shouted with all his might. "YOU WILL **NOT** LEAVE ME THIS!" As he started to run after him, Mahado pulled on his cape which caused them both to fall to the ground. "Mahado! What in Ra's name are you doing?"

"He's made his choice, the right choice. Let him be."

() () () () () () () () ()

Mana sighed heavily and leaned her head against her palm, staring out at the sands of Egypt. She would most likely never return and she needed these last memories. Mana was happy she got to say good-bye to everyone… everyone except the one person she really wanted to see. _Was last night really not meaningful to you?_

"Mana?" Her thoughts were instantly erased as she raised her head up to face Dartz. "Are you alright? You seem rather distracted."

The corners of her mouth emerged into a fake smile, barely passing as a legitimate one. However, he did not notice. "I'm fine. I'm just… a little homesick already. It's a little weird to me, I've never been outside the city and now… on to a new country." Nervously, Mana began to rub her hands together and bite her bottom lip. It was rather awkward now and she knew not what else to say to him. _This… isn't a terribly good start, is it?_

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder and before she could do anything Mana was turned to Dartz and his lips came down to her own. As quickly as the kiss happened, it ended as she pushed him away. "What's wrong" Being the Prince that he was, Dartz was not used to being rejected… ever.

"It's a little quick, don't you think?" Her anxiety level rose as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer to him.

"Not at all, my dear Mana. You are to be my bride so it doesn't matter when I want to have you, does it?" Dartz kissed her again but moved on quickly to her neck, sucking harshly on her skin despite her struggles.

"STOP IT!" He pushed her down onto her back and his hand moved swiftly down her body. She felt revolted, not because he was touching her roughly but because it was _him_ touching her. It was different than Atemu's fingers and lips, this was foreign and it didn't feel as good as what she felt before. "No!!" She cried out again. "I don't want to do this!!"

Dartz stopped and looked at her for a brief moment before slapping her across the face. "You are not to refuse me again. Understand?!" He was mad and she knew why. One thing was true in any country, even her homeland of Egypt… if a man wanted a woman, she must never refuse. Dartz held her by the waist tightly and whispered slightly in her ear. "Besides, I was robbed of seeing Atemu's defeated face this morning and I need some pleasure. Who better than you?" His lips came down on her again, and his touches were still as rough. Mana regretted everything now. If this was to be her fate for all eternity; to bed this man and bear his children, then she had to get out.

Immediately.

Mana willed her wand out of one of her bags and whacked him over the head. It distracted him long enough for her to grab her wand and jump out of the carriage, running away as fast as her feet could take her. For the past few weeks, Mana had been blinded. She hated to admit it but Kisara was right. Aside from her current feelings for Atemu, there was no real reason for her to leave. _I'm sorry Mahado; I shouldn't have made you suffer. _

She could see a horseman coming from a distance, her last sign to return to the palace before Dartz caught up with her. The horseman came closer and Mana recognized him immediately. But why was he…? "Atemu!" Mana screamed out as he jumped off of his horse and pulled her behind him.

"Stay here." Atemu unsheathed his sword as Dartz came into sight and appeared before him. "Back away!" He held out the sword in front of him, ready to cut down Dartz.

"Return her to me now Atemu! Don't forget, she is to be my bride!"

"Really? Mana," he tilted his head slightly, "do you want to go with him?" Both watched as she shook her head and clutched onto Atemu's cape. "There's your answer." Atemu watched as Dartz's anger boiled over.

"Don't you dare! She has been given to me!" Before he could step any further, he felt the sharp point of Atemu's sword press against his chest. Atemu was serious about not letting Mana go, even going as far as to put forth a weapon. There were two options; either fight Atemu for who would take Mana away or to let her go. "Fine… you can keep the harlot. I don't consider her worth the effort you're putting forth." Atemu pressed the sword deeper, blood running down Dartz's chest and onto his clothing. He backed away and laughed. _My blood for her freedom… Pharaoh, you have lost your mind._

Atemu and Mana watched Dartz enter his carriage and ride away. She released his cape and he sheathed back his sword. "Mana, are you okay?" There was no answer from her. "Mana?"

Again.

No answer.

His hand moved up and gave her shoulder an assuring squeeze. Mana finally looked up and her eyes, expression, everything was riddled with regret. "Just… don't… say it."

"Say what?"

"That you were right! That I should have listened to you and…" She stopped as the tears were gleaming in her dark green eyes. Atemu thought it best not to say anything, silence was a better remedy. The tears that were in her eyes never fell and she brushed some of hair away from her face. It was awkward being next to Atemu, that wasn't debatable. "Um, thank you uh, sa-… Atemu, _why_ are you here?" Her original intention to thank him for saving her had been thrown out the window as she wondered why he was there.

That question, for Atemu, was difficult to answer. He knew what her reaction would the moment she asked. He sighed heavily. "To stop you from leaving."

Mana growled out of frustration and kicked the pebbles across the dirt as hard as she could. "You came to control me, again!"

"I did not! And if I hadn't come, then who knows what Dartz would have done." Mana didn't have an answer for him; too many things were running through her mind. All in all, she didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the road arguing with the Pharaoh. "Mana, I'm sorry. Everything that I have done, I thought it was for the best. Last night though…"

_Great, last night… did he regret it? Please Atemu, if I mean anything to you just stop!_

"I'll admit, I shouldn't have done that. I should have had more control but… I let my feelings get the best of me and… Mana, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I've wanted that night for so long and I really did think you were going to leave me." He paused as he saw her turning around, her back facing him now. _Why couldn't he just stop? I don't want to hear this…_ Atemu walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I love you Mana and I never wanted you to leave. I just want you to be mine. Mana, look at me please. I will prove my love for you."

She turned just like he wanted and he stood there, looking back at her. Mana waited for him to start but he wasn't doing anything. There was though, something different about him. A gasp escaped her. "Where's your crown? You idiot, you dropped your crown! Come on, we have to-"

"No, I didn't." There was shock running through her. "I took it off. I've realized that my crown prevents us from being together, from being nothing more than friends."

"Atemu… you didn't."

He nodded. "I'm giving it up. And if giving it up means I can have the life I want with you, it's worth it." Atemu moved his hand to hers and brought her hand up his lips, kissing each finger. The memory of the night came back to her all too clearly. "Marry me Mana. We can run away and live together. I know that I can provide for you and care for you. For us to live together, wouldn't you like that?" He held onto her fingers tightly and placed his hand at her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

To be with Atemu would be wonderful, just the two of them. No suitors, dancers or anyone else to come between them. "You have no idea…" She whispered softly, not noticing the happiness that was sweeping across Atemu's face.

"Run away with me now then. I will spend the rest of eternity atoning for my sins against you and making you happy." Atemu lifted her up so her feet were no longer on the ground. "Your answer, my love?" He knew what her answer would be, the joy in her eyes said it all. But still, he wanted to hear her say it.

Mana knew what she wanted as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. _To be with Atemu… and for him to be mine alone…_ Atemu stared at her when she ended the sweet kiss all too soon. She whispered against his lips. "… I can't."

The words pierced through his chest and plunged into his heart, aching profusely. His grip weakened and she was put back on her feet. "Mana, I d-don't understand… why? Is it my actions? Are you that unable to look beyond the past?"

Mana turned and got up on his horse. "Let's just go home." Atemu's eyes were blank and she didn't want to see the shallow stare that she caused. He too jumped on the horse and she held on tightly to Atemu as they rode on to the palace. _You don't get it, I want to run away with you. I want us to be together but… I can't put this misery on someone else._ Mana thought about who would take the throne if Atemu had given it up.

Seto would. But where would that leave Kisara? Alone in that village in her noble house, having to be alone and plagued with the thought of sharing Seto. Mana knew they wanted to marry and with him staying as a Priest it was possible. But as Pharaoh, never. Mana would take the misery on her shoulders, not allowing someone who was once a stranger to her… a friend now, have sorrow due to her.

() () () () () () () () ()

Seto stood at the northern balcony, tapping the crown angrily against the stone. _He's not leaving me, that idiot will come back… he has to._ "What kind of man abandons the throne anyway?!!" He screamed off into the distance and calmed a bit when he saw a rider coming. "About time." He made his way quickly to the gates, passing the word along that Pharaoh had returned.

The gates opened and the horse slowed to a halt as they entered. Atemu got off the horse and helped Mana down. There was no talking between them on the ride there and neither had the chance to start as the royal court came toward them with Seto in front, holding a golden… _Oh._ Atemu met him half-way, Seto stopped in front of him and practically stabbed the crown back onto Atemu's head. "Don't you **dare** try that again! I will kill you if you do that again!" No one really cared at this point that Seto had made a threat to the Pharaoh's face; it was to make him stay. Mana took her wand and gripped it, never wanting to let go of it again. "You too!" Seto pointed to Mana, which surprised her when she looked up. "Don't leave again either! Otherwise _someone_ is going to run after you!!"

_I guess that's his way of saying 'Welcome Back'._ "MANA!" Mahado joyfully cried out as he ran up to the girl, wrapping his arms around her frame and twirled her in circles. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Tears came down her face as she laughed and hugged him back. Mahado rarely showed his excitement, only for good reason. "Mahado!" He put her right back down on her feet and ruffled her hair. "Um… I'm sorry, for… well, you know."

"Yes, I do and don't apologize." Mahado finished up for her, knowing what his young apprentice was going to say. Mana then ran up to the others, jumping on them in joy that she wasn't leaving them. Mahado turned back to Seto and Atemu, who seemed to be in a bit of an argument.

Of course, by argument it was Seto yelling at him for going after Mana and Atemu just nodding, not really paying attention. Finally, the Priest was done with the Pharaoh and went inside with the others to give Mana a proper welcoming. "Pharaoh," Mahado started when Atemu's eyes weren't as blank as before, "thank you for bringing her back. I don't know how to express-"

"Please don't. Other than her not being a virgin, nothing has really changed. I still can't be with her, she still hates me, and all I have to do is wait until the next suitor comes along. All I've done is prolonged her stay."

Mahado figured that's what would have happened. But... "She doesn't hate you."

"Really?! I would have given up my throne to be with her and… she refused me. What else do you call that besides hate?!"

"Oh Ra, you still think like a child! Mana loves you, very much. But she doesn't want you to give up your throne. It's your birthright, no one's but yours. I don't think she would be able to live with herself if she allowed you to give up who you are."

Atemu scoffed as he rubbed his head which was aching due the strength Seto had used to force it back into place. "Alright. Then I ask you to give me advice Mahado. As my friend, how do I prove my love?"

If Mahado was all-knowing, as he was appearing now, then he should have an answer. But Mahado wasn't extraordinary, just a High Priest who was too much involved in the situation at hand. "Wait." Atemu raised a brow, wanting an explanation for that little word. "Now that Mana is back, I can continue her training."

"I don't really see-"

"Let me finish! When she is fully done with her training, she'll be like me… a Master Magician. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Atemu must've stared at Mahado for the longest time before the final result presented itself. _Mana… a priestess?_ With her new rank, she would be considered a noble and perfectly eligible as Pharaoh's wife. He and her could be together, with no trouble. "Pharaoh, I will grant you permission to marry Mana on a few conditions."

Atemu was too excited over the idea of actually being with Mana he didn't care what the conditions would be. "Name them."

"Because of your carelessness, Mana isn't a virgin and she belongs to you." The way Mahado had said it nearly cut through Atemu; this was meant to be Mahado's way of punishing him. "You will not lay a single finger on her, not one touch until after she earns her title." Atemu nodded, agreeing to it though not being able to touch her would hurt. "Second, to prevent Mana's heart from getting wounded again by your actions, you will not bed the dancers."

"I'll hold no one." Atemu responded quickly, even turning it up a notch.

"Better. Give me your word that you will do this and I will give you Mana's hand. However, break any of these once and even by accident, you cannot have her. If you are the man I think you are, then there shall be no trouble."

The Pharaoh nodded and walked back inside, making his way into his room to get the sleep he was desperately craving now. Though it was the middle of the day, he felt his energy completely drained. _I can have Mana… I can actually have her!_ He was almost leaping for joy, rejoicing at the idea of being so much closer to Mana than he was before. Now came the hard part.

Waiting.

() () () () () () () () () ()

**2 Years Later**

Mana jumped around excitedly, waving her wand to cause bubbles appearing all over her room. She was happy, too happy in fact. Mahado had recently told her that all her years of improving her failed sorcery had finally paid off.

The training was complete and she belonged to a new rank, the same as Mahado at last. Tomorrow Mana was to get her title. "Hm, Mana… the High Priestess. I LOVE it!" Mana put down her wand and walked over to the small crib next to her bed. She stared at the small child who was looking straight back at her with adoration glistening in his eyes. "Guess what, little Yugi. Your mommy's gonna be a Master Magician tomorrow. Aren't you happy for me?"

"… oog." Yugi gurgled out and then giggled. Mana picked him up, making sure he was placed comfortably in her arms as she rocked him at a relatively slow pace. Yugi had a bad habit as of recently to stay awake when he ought to have been sleeping.

However, his lack of sleep tonight was Mana's fault. "Yes Yugi, oog." She whispered back and laughed. She really was happy, to be done with her training and to be playing around with her kid without worries… life was good. Mana stopped twirling him around as she heard the knock at the door. "Mahado," she started, "if you're gonna tell me you made a mistake, I swear I'm gonna…" Her throat dried when she opened the door and saw not her Master but the Pharaoh standing before her. "… Atemu."

The child in her arms looked to the man standing at the door and smiled happily, now trying to reach over to him. "Hey little one." Atemu picked him up as Yugi cuddled into his arms. "Did you miss your dad?" The child didn't reply, but held onto Atemu tighter. "Quiet tonight, isn't he?"

"Yup… do you need something?"

"Can I come in?" Mana opened the door for him to enter and closed it after he was inside. She wasn't nervous with him being inside her room, after all Mana knew he wasn't going to try anything. Mahado had told her all about the deal he made with Atemu a couple of days after she was brought back and knew it wasn't about to change anytime soon. She stared at Atemu and Yugi curiously, seeing the similarities between them. Yugi was almost a child form of Atemu, except he had her smile. She remembered how Atemu was almost put into shock when she first told him about her pregnancy and how he practically waited on her hand and foot during those nine months. Their child was one of the reasons the wall separating them was tearing, along with time which weakened their bitterness. Time did heal wounds. "Shada told me you're going to be a Priestess tomorrow, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

Atemu walked over to Yugi's crib and set him down, much to the boy's discontent. "Go to sleep." Yugi held out his arms, wanting to be picked up again. "Daddy has to talk to Mommy now, go to bed." The child still stared at his father as he laid down with his head rested against a pillow. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep. "I'm happy for you, all those years of training paid off at last." Atemu moved away from the crib and sat down on the couch where Mana was. "Tomorrow will be happy day, for two reasons."

Mana grabbed a pillow from the couch and went over to the crib to set another pillow of comfort for her son. "Two reasons?"

"Yes, the first is obviously for your personal achievement. Can you guess what the second is?"

Mana knew.

"It had to do with us you know." She turned and walked over to the bedpost, holding onto it for support. "I'm only here to give you um… short notice that I'll be asking for marriage, with you."

"… I know…" Mana spoke softly. Now she wasn't so sure if being alone with him was safe… but it wasn't bad, not at all. "Ask Mahado for his blessing first." The mere statement was meant to buy time for her.

"I already did. He gave it."

It worked for all of ten seconds before the decision was back to her. "Ask me tomorrow."

Atemu stood to his feet and was now across from her at the bedpost. His hand was so dangerously close to her own, one little movement and they would touch. "Don't by coy Mana, I'm here now and you've had the last two years to think about it." His body was barely away from hers, the familiarity between them was a bit much for her. Mana removed her hands from the bedpost and stood next to the door. She realized this day would happen, when she would reject or accept him.

"Atemu, I-"

His hands were on either side of her head while her back pressed against the wall. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love you and I want to marry you." He leaned down, his lips almost touching hers. "I've waited for you Mana; I wait now for your acceptance just to touch you. Please…"

_Those red eyes…_ They once were comforting to her, then turned to hatred and now… the emotion he held in them, it was genuine. The past two years, he kept his promise. He touched neither her nor any other woman. The feelings between them had changed. _I want him…_

Atemu's hands lowered to his side and he moved away from her. "I get it. Your answer is still the same as it was then."

"… no… they…" Mana mumbled and before she realized, she leapt forward and jumped onto Atemu. He lost his balance fairly quickly and fell backward onto the couch. "Don't leave." Her lips were on his almost instantly. She didn't want to think of the consequences of her choice but for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he was in her arms.

"M-Mana," he jerked his head away but that didn't stop her from continuing her kisses downward, "not… I made a…"

"I release you from that deal. Please Atemu; I don't want to wait until our wedding night."

She tried to kiss him again but his finger came to her lips and he shook his head. A red blush appeared on her cheeks, embarrassed that he was still saying no. "Our child is here, asleep. As much as I would love to reciprocate your touches, I don't want to disturb his rest." His finger came down and he kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to be yours that badly?"

Mana chuckled as she pushed back his shoulders and tapped his nose with her index finger. "Silly Pharaoh," she snuggled deeper into the embrace, "you're already mine."

() () () () () () () () () ()

That's right.

I am hers.

The next day she got her title and then instantly jumped onto me while I was seated upon my throne and kissed me. I've missed that. The familiarity between us, the closeness we once shared. I spent the last two years repairing it, trying to regain her trust and the love I nearly destroyed.

Mana is my wife now and that night; I held her in my arms and made love to her as many times as she wished.

I only want to be with her, no one else. I almost lost my mind when Mana said she loved me still. Those feelings…

… how I longed for them.

By the end of the night though, it was clear to the both of us through the decisions we made that the final outcome was right.

I become hers.

And she is now mine.

Forever.

The End.

* * *

Thank God for CST Testing!! I swear, three days of doing nothing really got me to finish this chapter and well, the story too. I really did have fun writing this and I hope you guys like the ending. If anyone's interested in reading a story about Malik and Ryou wrecking with everyone's love lives then keep a look out for my next story Fate's Mistake. Thanks for reading and review please!


End file.
